


Everyday Struggles

by mshooligan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Max Lightwood, Car Accidents, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, College student Alec Lightwood, Hotel Manager Alec LIghtwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Nadia and James are awesome, No Plot/Plotless, No cheating, Only for a year, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Siblings, Riley and Sariah Bane, Runions, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Single Parent Alec Lightwood, Soon to be basketball stars children, Sports lovers, Thilia and Jason Bane, Video game designer Magnus Bane, mpreg Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshooligan/pseuds/mshooligan
Summary: Alec is a 16 year old pregnant with his high school sweetheart's children but before Alec could tell Magnus the exciting news, his parents ships him off to stay with his grandparents. Now Alec must find a way to take care of his children alone, while balancing school, work and being a single parent.But When Magnus stumbles into his Hotel looking to check in, things take a turn in the right direction..





	1. Chapter 1

Alec graduated high school at the age of 16 but couldn't attend college because of his situation. When his parent found out he was pregnant with his high school sweetheart' s babies, they threw him out and sent him to live with his grandparents in Atlanta, Georgia.  
Alec couldn't even say goodbye to any of his friends or have contact with them, especially his boyfriend. He didn't have time to tell Magnus about the babies or that he was moving, he just hoped that his siblings could relay the message, but of course, the universe was against him also.  
His parents made sure he didn't speak to either Jace, Izzy, or Max. They shipped him off as soon as they found the pregnancy test in his bathroom trashcan. 'Who the fuck snoops through trash?' Alec thought to himself when he was getting yelled at.

His parents would let him get a single word in. Alec didn't know he could have children, but apparently, his parents did and didn't say a word to him about it. Maybe because they thought he was going to be in a relationship with a woman and not a man.  
When he came out to them on his birthday, they weren't pleased, but accepted. From then on Alec's relationship with his parents spiraled out of control.  
They cut off his allowance, making it hard for him to be able to buy clothes or pay for lunch. He never told anyone, not even Magnus. He didn't want them showing him pity. He didn't need that, but Alec could tell Magnus knew something was wrong, but never pushed him into speaking about it.

Alec had to get a job at a local gay bar as a bartender. Being 15 was hard because most places wouldn't except high school students under the age of 18, but Alec's cousin William helped him out and even trained him into being the best bar fender they had.  
Sure on a school night, he would be exhausted from working into the early mornings, but it was worth it since he needed money to eat.  
He worked at the "Red Light" for a year and saved up six thousand dollars and opened a bank account. Whenever he would get money from work, or if his grandparents would send them all money just because they wanted to.  
He would load his money on his card, and save it until he could move out on his own.

The good thing about moving in with his grandparents was that they didn't hate him. In fact, when he told them the news about him being pregnant, they helped set up doctor's appointments, and even taught him how to drive so he could get his license.  
They even brought him a car so it would be easier for him to go back and forth to the doctor, school, and work. Alec's grandfather was able to get him into college and get him a job at his company working as a hotel manager at one of the biggest hotel companies in the world.  
After working at "Alicante Inn" for a few weeks he loved it. He could see himself working there for a long time, that is until he finds something better, but for now, this would have to work.  
Alec switched his major from accounting to Hotel Management/business. He loved the aspects of working at the hotel, and how things are run.

Alec was still depressed, but things were picking up for him being away from New York. He tried calling Magnus a few times, but he wasn't able to get through to him or his siblings. If Magnus moved on without him, Alec's whole world would shatter and that's exactly what happened when he found a picture of Magnus kissing a boy from their school named Cory.  
That night Alec cried his eyes out on his grandmother's lap. How could Magnus move on so quick? They're supposed to be together and get married after high school starting a family together, not this.  
Not Alec raising two babies alone, not having to leave his whole life behind because his parents couldn't deal with his lifestyle. He was 16 for fuck sakes! And they just gave up on him.  
No not anymore, Alec wouldn't put himself down or let anyone dictate his life. Be would raise his girls alone, and would be the best father he could be for them. It doesn't matter he's a single father. They're plenty strong single males and females raising children alone with no help, so why couldn't He?  
There's no need of crying over the past, it not like he could go back in time to make sure this never happens. This is not a movie (back to the future) so he would have to suck it up and deal. And so he does....

  
But little does he know that Magnus and his siblings were searching everywhere for him when they found out he was pregnant and shipped off. Magnus parents were devastated after hearing what Maryse and Robert did to their son and grandchildren.  
Magnus even beat Roberts ass for talking carelessly about his lover and their children. His emotions were all over the place, sad, angry, happy, afraid, indignation that most of all heartbroken.  
The love of his life is out there alone and pregnant with their children and probably thinking Magnus doesn't care about them. No Magnus couldn't have that, he needed to find his Alexander quickly and never leave his side. Consequences are damned. No way was Magnus going to let Alec raise their children alone, be will never stop searching for them, no matter how long it takes.

It must have been Fate for Magnus when he checks into Alicante Inn and see's the long-lost lover he's been searching for- for a year and a half standing behind the desk with a smile on his face talking with a red-haired female about something.  
Magnus walks up to the counter and almost faints seeing two beautiful baby girls playing around and walking back and forth with some guy with glasses.

"Hi, how can I help-" Alec looks at Magnus with wide eyes. Magnus stares back at Alec then back to the babies behind the counter and tears begins to fall as Magnus touches Alec's face with shaky hands.  
"Alexander, you have no idea how long I've been searching for you."


	2. Chp2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I changed my mind. I will update whenever I can. I'm not making any promises so please don't rush to update this story. That's not how it works. 
> 
> Happy reading..

"Magnus, what are you doing here?" Alec asks while leaning into Magnus' touch. He couldn't believe that his first love was standing right in front of him with tears streaming down his face.   
Alec watched as Magnus' eyes lingered to his girls that were playing quietly on the floor. Alec smiled, then kissed Magnus' palm before moving it from his cheek.

"Alexander we've been looking for you everywhere. We tried calling anyone we could think of. Jace and Isabelle have been depressed and hasn't spoken to your parents for a year. I fought Robert when I found out what they did to you, I was so scared something would happen to you and out baby, well babies. We didn't know you were able to have children if I'd known I wouldn't have let you out of my sight when we made love for the first time. I wouldn't let you go through it alone. Please forgive me, Alec. Can I...can I please hold them?"   
Magnus asks with a soft voice staring at his and Alec's mini me's. Alec nods but makes no movement. Magnus looks at Alec tilting his head in confusion.   
Alec cleared his throat. "Before I let you meet them, I need to check you in. Plus you haven't told me what you are doing here in Atlanta in the first place."

That sobered Magnus up and he pulled out his wallet and ID. "I couldn't stand being in New York without you anymore let alone stay in the very room we made those two beautiful girls behind you.   
My chest ached every day when you were gone, and during the fight with Robert my phone broke in the process, and I had to wait a whole month to get a new one because my parents weren't buying me a new one since it was my fifth phone that month.   
So one day Jace, Izzy and I sat at the table and pointed to a state on a map where we could go to school and Atlanta it was. We're all attending Idris college this fall, I'm here to search for apartments. If you have any recommendations that would be great."

Alec nods while typing in Magnus' information. Clary nudges Alec seeing if he was okay. Alec told her and Simon everything when they found out he was pregnant. They all went to Idris college together and became friends rather quickly. Alec even got them both jobs working with him so they could earn extra income and help pay bills.   
Alec jumped at the contact and looked at Clary frantic until he took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. He was shaking a bit, but hot himself together.   
"Ahem, right Magnus this is Clary and Simon my best friends. Clary, Simon this is Magnus, my first love and the father of Riley and Sariah."

Magnus gasped as he heard the names of his two daughters. Tears in his eyes as he shook Clary and Simon's hands. "It's nice to meet you both. Also, thank you for being there for them when I couldn't be."

Clary shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know. Maryse and Robert Lightwood are the ones to blame not you. But it would've been nice if you didn't move on so quick with that boy from school."

Magnus was confused because he would never move on from Alec, hell he still hasn't. No one could replace the love of his life so quickly. No one. "I don't know what you mean. I haven't moved on and never will."

Simon snorts. "Right, so who is Cory and why was there a picture of you kissing him?"

Magnus thought about that for a second before he knew what they were talking about. "Wait no, that's a huge misunderstanding. When Cory didn't see Alec around he made his move when I was laying on the bench resting because j just finished with practice.   
His lips didn't even touch me because I pushed him away from me. I was suspended for a week for beating his ass and I was on my way to tell Alec what happened when I found out he was pregnant and he was shipped off."   
Magnus looked at Alec with pleading eyes. "Alexander I would never do that to you, please you have to believe me. Jace was even there when it happened. He found out that Cory and Andrea were plotting to break us up so they could become prom king and queen. Please, Alec, you have to believe me."

Alec gave Magnus back his ID and room key. Before Alec could say that he believed Magnus his grandfather walked from the back to play with their babies but Magnus caught his eye.

"Ah, you must be Magnus its a pleasure to finally meet you. Are you staying at the hotel?"

Magnus nods. "Yes sir, I am."

James scoffs. "Nonsense, you don't have to stay in the hotel, we have plenty of room in our house. AL cancel his reservation and clock out. I think it's high time you two get reacquainted with each other and allow him to meet his children. It's only right AL, I won't hear any back talk, just do it.   
You haven't been happy for almost two years, you put on a front but everyone knows the truth. You can't deny it, plus if I'm honest..." James leans in go whisper in Alec's ear. "You need to get laid."

Alec gasped while everyone else burst out laughing. "Pops! That was highly inappropriate. Don't say things like that around them, you know how inquisitive they are."   
Alec scolds his grandfather while he types away on the computer muttering about something no one could understand.   
James rolled his eyes at his grandson and let Magnus hold Riley, and she looked at him for a minute before smiling showing her eight teeth in her mouth and giggling like she knew who he was. Riley wrapped her small arms around Magnus' neck giving him a hug.   
Magnus hugged her back gently crying his eyes out because his one of his daughters hugged him for the first time. Everyone watched the exchange with shocked expressions. That was the first that's ever happened. The twins didn't take to people easily, and seeing how Riley reacted with Magnus brought tears to his eyes. James placed Sariah on his other arm and she did the same as Riley. Sariah even gave him a big juicy kiss on the cheek.   
Yup, they knew who their father was. Magnus chuckled as his daughters started speaking to him in their own language. It was an adorable sight, from the corner of Magnus' eye he saw Simon recording the whole thing. He made a mental note to ask Sherwin to send him the video. So he can send it to his parents.  
They never stopped searching for Alec either, in fact, they hired a private investigator a few months ago to look for him overseas.

"You said that Jace and Izzy are moving here too, when are they arriving?" Alec asks not looking up from the computer screen.  
"They should be here tomorrow morning with Max in tow."

Alec looked up from the screen then and stared at Magnus waiting for him to explain. Magnus shook his head mouthing "Later" Alec understood that, and let it go. When Alec was done canceling Magnus' reservation, he clocked out and gathered the babies toys and bottles. He said goodbye to Clary and Simon who wished him good luck and headed for the door with Magnus holding the babies carefully. Alec took Magnus' suitcase and wheeled it out for him. James handed Alec the keys and said he'll see them later after the meeting. Alec nodded and hugged him goodbye after placing the babies carefully in their car seats. James was whispering something in Magnus ear so low Alec couldn't make out what he was saying. Rolling his eyes, Alec got into the drivers seat and waited for Magnus to get in the car. Magnus smiled widely as he got into the car, not saying a word about what James whisper to him. Not wanting to question him, Alec beeped the horn at the grandfather and pulled out f the parking lot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated..
> 
> Thanks for reading..


	3. Chp 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter...

Alec pulled up to townhouse his grandfather purchased for him but is making him pay all the bills himself. Which shouldn't be a problem because it's just Alec and his two daughters?   
Alec doesn't use a lot of electricity that much. Instead of air conditioning unit, he uses fans and the air conditioner that fits inside of the window for the summer time.   
If it's too cold during the winter, Alec would turn on his heat just go warm the downstairs of his house when he needs to use his computer or feed the girls. But other than that, Alec has heaters in each room keeping them warm so the babies could crawl around comfortably.   
Alec had to pay water, but again it was just him so his bill wasn't that much, because he washed clothes on the weekend, and it was just him using the sewer system at the moment.   
His had basic cable in his room and the downstairs and Wi-Fi network only he uses so his bill wasn't that much because he rarely watched television. He lets the girls watch PBS kids when they are home and not at daycare which was 200 dollars a week his car insurance was the same exact price.

At least he was able to get Medicaid for his children along with assistants when it came to buying food for him and his girls from the government. Alec doesn't like to ask for help from anyone, he wanted to provide for his family all pm his own because at the end of the day the only person he could depend on was himself.   
He learned that from his grandparents. They always speak wisdom to Alec and never sugar coating anything and Alec loved them even more for that.   
Magnus helped Alec take Riley and Sariah out their car seats and into the house. He could come back out to retrieve his suitcase later. Alec opened the door walking inside, but holding the screen door for Magnus.

Alec walked into the living room and placed Riley inside of the playpen, and Magnus followed Alec's instructions and placed Sariah in the playpen as well but not before giving her a few kisses on her chubby cheeks.   
Alec was in the kitchen washing his hands and making food for the girls. Magnus watched as Alec poured rice cereal into a bowl, and mixed it with baby food and heated it in the microwave for a few minutes so it could be warm.   
"You shouldn't have to do this alone Alexander. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I never stopped looking for you."

Alec tested the food with his finger making sure it wasn't scolding hot. Next, he filled two bottles up with milk and left them on the counter.   
"It's not your fault Magnus, but you could've found me a lot quicker if you just called my grandparents."   
Alec says moving to place Riley and Sariah's chairs onto the table so they could eat their lunch. He then gestured for Magnus to follow him, and Magnus obliged. They entered the living room to pick the girls up and place them in their respected chairs. Riley's chair was purple and Sariah's chair was yellow.   
"Okay Sariah loves green beans, and Riley loves peas. Don't ask me why they just do. I'll let you feed Riley." Alec hands Magnus the bowl of peas while Alec takes the bowl of green beans.  
Magnus looks at both bowls and frowns. "Darling how the hell can you tell them apart, they look the same?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Firstly, language, and second you could smell the difference and also green beans are a bit darker than peas." On cue, the girls start getting fussy so both Alec and Magnus quickly begin feeding them.   
Magnus feels like crying again. Today has just been a roll of emotions for him, he could only think of how Izzy, Jace, and Max are going to be in the morning.   
"Oh and to answer your question from earlier." Magnus looks at Alec, who in returns looks Magnus in the eyes. "Your grandparents were the first people we called, but for some reason, we couldn't get a hold of them. It like your parents did everything in their power to make sure we never spoke again. They changed the numbers on their cellphones and deleted the home phone directory making it impossible to reach you.   
Izzy, Jace, and Max didn't know where your grandparents lived they were too young to remember, which frustrated them to the core. But I promise we call them first. We even called your mother's parents, and they were even shocked when they found out what your parents had done.   
They cut your mother off from her trust fund and cut all ties with her and Robert. They joined in on the search to find you. No one gave up on you sweetheart."

Alec nodded while listening to Magnus explain everything. He wanted to jump into Magnus' arms and cry his eyes out, but he needed to stay strong in front of his girls.   
When they are asleep Alec could cry all night if he wanted to. Not responding to what Magnus was said, Alec wiped Sariah's mouth then placed the bowl on the sink, and Magnus again followed Alec's instructions.   
"Its time for their nap, once they are asleep then we can talk more about this, because believe it or not, I am a ball of emotions and I don't know what to do with myself. Right now Riley and Sariah come first, so let's go and put them down for their naps and since I know you aren't leaving my side, you should get used to their sleeping schedule when they're not in school."

Magnus want nothing more than to take Alec into his arms, but instead he chose to follow Alec up the stairs, as he is walking up the stairs, Magnus couldn't help but stare at the pictures on the wall. Alec had a few pictures of the two of them along with their friends from school and his siblings Riley and Sariah's baby pictures from when they were in the hospital and their first birthday.   
Speaking of which, Alec hasn't even told him what he chose for their last name. But for now, he'll wait until they could be alone to speak openly and without interruptions.   
Magnus enters the room and gasps. The nurse had chalk blackboard walls with stars, animals and the alphabets drawn all over them. It's looked beautiful, maybe one day Alec would allow Magnus to draw something of his own.   
The furniture was white making the walls stand out more. White dressers, cribs, and shelves that held a lot of books and animals. Alec did an amazing job, and Magnus couldn't be prouder of him.

 

[ ](https://projectnursery.com/2015/04/happy-national-sibling-day-a-roundup-of-shared-kids-rooms/)

  
Alec laid Riley down in her crib and handed her a bottle. Magnus didn't even know that Alec picked the bottles up. That just shows how strong Alexander was, but he didn't have to be anymore. Magnus was going to step up to the plate and take his role as a father seriously. Alec shouldn't have to take care of their children alone.   
Magnus laid Sariah down in her crib and Alec handed her a bottle as well. Then Alec pulled Magnus out of the room and into his so they could talk while Alec watched the babies fall asleep on his television.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome...
> 
> Thank you for reading and being patient with me. I know some of you would like me to continue this story and i plan on doing just that but please bear with me while I get my shit together... <3


	4. Chp4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't like you would have wanted to be..

Magnus sat on the bed and watch Alec get undressed and looking back towards the tv seeing his baby girls drink their bottles of milk, stomach's getting fuller, and eyes drooping heavily.  
Both sights were so beautiful, Magnus couldn't decide which on to watch. His lost love or his girls. His decision was chosen for him when Alec walked into the bathroom and closed the door to do his business.  
Magnus walked closer to the door and knocked. "Hey Alec I'm going to get my suitcase from the car, I'll be back in a moment."

"Okay," Alec shouts back.

It doesn't take long for Magnus to enter the house with his suitcase in hand bringing it up the stairs to Alec's bedroom. "Um, is it okay if I leave my things in here or would you like me to take them downstairs?" Magnus asked shyly.   
Alec rolled his eyes but held no beat behind it. "Magnus, you can sleep with me. I'm not going to kick you out, I just got you back for goodness sakes, I don't want to be away from you again. Yes know that I seem hesitant, but you have to understand this doesn't seem real. Its like I'm dreaming that you're here and I'm waiting for someone to shake me awake." Alec says in a soft tone.   
"So I apologize for not seeming at all happy to see you like I should."

Magnus wraps Alec into his arms like he used to do whenever Alec was frustrated or unsure about something. Alec melted into the big, gripping Magnus' shirt so tight Magnus thought it might rip, but he didn't care. He was holding his first love in his arms after a year and a half apart nothing would break them apart (besides the babies, If they cried of course) ever again.   
"Alexander this is real, I'm here love and I'm never letting you go again. I'm so sorry for letting you believe that I moved on so quick. I could never do that to you."

Alec cried so hard for an hour until his throat was sore, and his eyes were swollen and puffy. "I know. I should've known that something was wrong with the picture of I think about it. I was just going through so many emotions at that time, and couldn't focus on anything else. I was angry, hurt, sad, depressed but I had to relax because that much stress would've made me have a miscarriage and then I would be in a mental institution if anything happened to my babies."

Magnus kissed Alec's forehead and hugged him tighter. "I'm glad you didn't baby. I'm glad you had a strong support system here when I couldn't be. But I'm here now, and I will help  if you will have me again."   
Alec looked into Magnus' eyes searching for any doubt or lies. Finding none, Alec smiled and nodded. Magnus breath hitched as he watched Alec's smile light up his whole face and his body relax even more. Like the depression has been lifted, and he could live freely again for the first time.   
But not just Alec. No Magnus felt the same exact way. Years of searching, sleepless nights crying himself until no more tears would shed, millions of phone calls he placed looking for his Alexander. Driving his parents crazy, and holding so much anger and frustration for Maryse and Robert Lightwood.

"Alexander do you think we could start over? I don't think I could ever live or be without you." Magnus asked looked into Alec's eyes. Instead of responding, Alec launched himself back into Magnus' arms and kissed him hard, putting every emotion he has felt in past hear. Magnus was shocked at first but responding quickly.   
They kissed for a few hours before the both of them fell asleep.   
The both of them were emotionally drained and needed to recharge for an hour or two.

  
They woke up to the sound of babies gurgling and blowing spit bubbles. Magnus smiled as he watched his babies lay in their cribs, feet, and hands in the air and talking. It was, the cutest sight Magnus has ever seen, besides his.... boyfriend? Magnus looked at Alec who was checking the time on his phone and asked.   
"What are their last names?"

Alec placed his phone back on his nightstand and looked Magnus straight in the eyes. "Bane. I didn't want to hyphenate their names. I wanted it to be simple. Nothing too crazy. And before you ask, your name is on their birth certificate don't worry I'm not that evil. If they would be asked me who was their father I wasn't going to lie to them, that's something I'm never doing.   
We're going to raise them to always tell the truth and to never lie to us. But now that you're here, we can avoid that subject altogether. I didn't want them to have my last name because I always wanted to take your last name if we were to ever marry."

Magnus nodded in understanding, but then his expression changed. "OF course we are getting married darling. There isn't an 'if' about it. Also how come they didn't cry when I held them?"

Alec looked away shyly and blushed. "Because I would tell them stories about you and would show them your picture every chance I got and was teaching them to call you papa. Sometimes they would say your name and laugh when I would cheer. I wouldn't raise them without knowing you Magnus. They're apart of you just as they are of me."   
When Alec turned in Magnus' direction, he was attacked with more kisses. He missed how much of a sap Magnus could be, and didn't want to ever lose it again.

"I love you so much, Alexander. Thank you for introducing our girls to me when I wasn't around." Before Magnus could finish what he was about to say, his stomach rumbled. Alec laughed and pulled Magnus out of the bed.   
"Come on, tonight is chicken nuggets and fries. The girls love them, and I know for a fact they got that from you. Seeing as you could live off of Chicken nuggets and fries." Alec says with a chuckle.

"Hey! Don't hate on the meal of champions," Magnus says dramatically. "All you need is some barbeque sauce and were good to go," Magnus says with his hands on his hips. Alec rolls his eyes and smiles.   
"Its sort of my fault also. That's all I ate when I was pregnant with them, they even have nugget birthmark."

"Awwwww, that is soo cute!! Where are they?" Magnus gushed.

"Riley's is on her left shoulder blade, while Sariah's is on her right ankle." Alec answers while walking into the girl's rooms. They each picked up a baby and changed their pampers before heading downstairs to cook dinner for four now instead of three.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading...


	5. Chp5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... I've been having a case of writers block along with reading my new favorite book series   
> "Percy Jackson and then Olympians" and "Percy Jackson Heroes of Olympus" currently I'm one "House of Hades" and I'm having a hard time putting the books down... If you haven't read them I strongly suggest that you do so. And for the people that have read them, doesn't Hera or Juno get on your damn nerves? Also isn't Tyson, Coach Hedge and Leo crack you up? leave comments below...

Magnus played with his girls while Alec fixed them all dinner. Which didn't take long because he placed the nuggets in the oven, and fried the French fries. Alec listened to the sounds of giggles coming from his living room.   
Of course, he and Magnus would have to talk about his living conditions later tonight. After being separated for almost two years, Alec didn't want to be separated again. No way would either of them want to be apart again.

But, Alec had other things on his minds as well now that, they were back together again like....  what's going on with his siblings, and why is their younger brother Max coming to live with them in Atlanta? What was so bad that Max didn't want to be around them anymore? He hoped it wasn't anythi-"  
Alec was broken out of his thoughts by a leg hugging Riley, babbling along looking up at him with her big hazel eyes. Alec smiled looking down at her, then scooped her up in his arms.  
His phone pinged singling that he had a few messages. He read them and smiled, of course, Simon and Clary would be worried-warts texting to check on him. After re-ensuring them that he was okay, and taking out the last batch of the fries, Alec and Riley went and joined Magnus and Sariah in the living room after for playtime until the nuggets were done.

Magnus kissed Alec as soon as he sat down beside him on the couch. Riley went to join her sister in their play kitchen, babbling along and smiling at one another.   
Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's waist pulling him closer towards his body. Alec giggled, kissing Magnus in the process.   
"Hey, I have a question," Alec says "I know it may be too soon, but I refuse to go another day without you by my side, so would you like to move in with me?" Alec asked shyly, with a slight blush.   
Magnus Coors at the sight and smiled widely. "Of course I would darling. You are stuck with me, Magnus leans in to kiss Alec's loving lips.  I just have to call my parents in the morning and tell them were to ship my things. I was going to get an apartment somewhere near campus and move in as soon as possible, but now that we're back together, I can't even fathom being away from you again. Do you mind if I send pictures of the girls to my parents? They were so devastated about you missing, they wanted to kill your parents right then and there, but it's illegal to kill someone, even though your siblings would've helped us bury their bodies."

Alec threw his head back and laughed so hard his stomach ached. When he recovered he agreed to let Magnus send pictures to his parents, and post them on his social media pages.   
Alec was done hiding from the world, he had his soul mate back, and no one was going to stop his or his family's happiness. The timer went off on the oven and Alec got up to take the biggest out of the oven, along with making two bottles full of milk and placed them into the fridge until it was time for his daughter's bedtime.   
Alec put Riley's and Sariah's nuggets in the freezer to cool off so they won't be too hot for them to eat. While doing that, he made his and Magnus' plates, cups, and juicy juice bottles for the babies to drink.   
He set the table, then walked into the living room to retrieve his angels. "Come on my munchkins it's time to eat then bath time you have school in the morning, and daddy has to work while papa visits his school." Alec sneaks a glance at Magnus only to find him recording the whole segment with a huge grin on his face. Alec knew he would see the video on Magnus social media pages no doubt.

Both babies secure in the chairs, Alec placed their plate of food in front of them. Both babies clapped babbling a thank you as their chubby hands picked up their nuggets. Magnus couldn't even eat because he was so busy recording their girls eating their dinner all by themselves. Alec smiled and said nothing while he ate his food and watched his love record their daughters.   
When Alec had enough, he nudged Magnus to eat his food before it got cold. They spoke about a lot of things, just catching up with their lives.   
Alec told him how he met Clary and Simon, and Magnus told him how their friends were doing back in New York. "When you disappeared, our group was never the same after that. We still remained close, but everyone sort of drifted apart. Sometimes being around each other was hard because we would reminisce about  the good old days." Magnus finished in a sad tone. Alec reached over and grabbed Magnus' giving it a tight squeeze, letting him know he was there.   
"Maybe when things get settled, we can go for a weekend to visit everyone. But I don't think I will ever want to go back to New York to stay, Atlanta is my home now..." Alec made a face causing Magnus to laugh. "Well, that's until I save up enough money to move to where I really want to go live."

Magnus nods in understanding. "Where do you want to go live?" He asked hesitantly. Alec smiled brightly then leaned in to kiss Magnus sweetly.   
"Magnus don't worry so much. You'll give yourself wrinkles." Alec chuckles, "But to answer your question, I've always wanted to live overseas in the UK if I'm honest. I've been doing some research and I love their education system. It's better than ours, and I want the best for our children." Alec says _children_ like he was afraid Magnus wouldn't want to have any more with him.   
Magnus gasped and pulled Alec into his lap. "Are you saying that you will be willing to have more children with me? Because if so then I am so down to start tonight. Well maybe after we both have graduated college and have our careers in order, then I would love to have more Malec babies with you."

Alec frown. "Malec babies?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Well yeah. Magnus plus Alec equal Malec! Honestly, darling, I would think you would've come up with a ship name for us." He says scoffing while Alec sits back in his chair to finish eating.   
"Okay, you are ad bad as Simon and Clary. They've even got my grandparents into ship names, but I have to say I like our the best. Now let's finish eating please, I have a busy day tomorrow, and you have to be up early so you won't miss your tour. Also, you can take the car since I know you don't know how to navigate the bus line yet."

Magnus scoffs. "Alexander I'm a New Yorker, I'm pretty sure I know how to ride the bus. But thank you, darling, I can go as soon as your siblings get here because it'll be easier making one stop instead of thousands."  
Alec shook his head and chuckled. "Okay, Mr. New Yorker. You will find that Atlanta is way different than up north, you need a car to get around, and buses here are always late trust me, I know. But I don't have to pick the girls up until 5:30 and I get off exactly at 5 so hopefully, you will be back before then because I need to go grocery shopping tonight. I need the essentials for the babies and the house, and seeing as my siblings are coming to stay for a while, o need to make sure we have enough food, I just hope they don't eat up everything or take long showers because I have to pay for all of that."

Magnus nodded while having a million things running through his mind. "Alexander, I will never allow you go pay for everything yourself. You've been doing that for so long, it's time for me to spoil you. I will get a job to help with the bills, plus I still have millions in my trust fund, that I haven't even put a dent in yet, so we should be okay. Also when you explain the situation with your siblings, they would understand and respect your house. Trust me, now let's finish eating and get these lovely babies in the tub so they can sleep peacefully. Then we can have a nice bath together before turning in for the night."

Alec nods, "Sounds good."

They finished eating and cleaned the kitchen together while their daughters played around in the living room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading..


	6. Chp6

Alec was nervous to get undressed in front of Magnus because his body wasn't like it use to be. He was in shape, and his abs were ripped but he still has a few stretch mark lines on his stomach and a few on his side.   
A little reminder of him being pregnant with his darling angels. He loved his body, but he was still self-conscious of what Magnus would think of the sight of his pregnancy marks.   
Magnus' body was perfect like always, but he just was leaner than before. His arms were ripped, his abs were deliciously sweet, and let's not even talk about his ass and chest.   
Magnus' body will forever be Alec's weakness and he was okay with that. Magnus got undressed first and waited for Alec before getting inside of the bath. Alec hesitated taking off his shirt. He tried to hide his expression, but Magnus caught it and asked him what was wrong.   
Of course, Alec couldn't lie to his boyfriend, but Geez give him a break! He was trying not to pass out by looking at Magnus long hard cock waiting to be swallowed by Alec's glorious ass.

"Alexander darling what is It? Do you not want to shower with me? I'm sorry am I moving too fast for you? We can take all the time in the world, I'm not going anywhere. How about I shower first, then you can get in after me. Is that okay?" Magnus asks while cupping Alec's face with his soft, beautiful hands.   
Alec smiled at the intimate gesture then leaned down to kiss his love deeply. Feeling Magnus cock pressed against his thigh and God did that make Alec weak at the knees. Alec moaned into the kiss whilst his hands moved down go cup Magnus ass and push him closer towards his body.   
'Fuck Magnus!" Alec says when Magnus bites down on his neck behind his ear. One of his sweet spots that always had him drooling at the mouth and Magnus knew just what to do go Alec's body when he was in charge.

Alec was panting hard and on the verge of coming in his boxers as Magnus stroked him slowly with on hand, while the other was under Alec's shirt squeezing his nipples. "Wait Mags...Wait." Alec says clearly out of breath.   
Magnus stopped what he was doing to look into his lover's lust blown eyes. Secretly waiting for Alec to explain why he stopped him from ravishing his lover.   
Alec took deep breaths, getting his breathing under control before explaining. "I'm afraid you wouldn't like what you see once I take my clothes off. I'm not ashamed of my body, but I...I want to be perfect for you.   
And I'm afraid you will be turned off by the sight of my unclothed body."  
Alec looks away as he says this, if he looked into Magnus' eyes he would see that his beloved boyfriend is smiling like a maniac because he already knew Alec's body would look different after him being pregnant with twins, and the baby weight he gained.   
But that made him even more beautiful, and Magnus was going to prove that to him by the end of the night.   
"Alexander." Magnus starts. "I love you. I love everything about you. I wish I could've seen you while you were pregnant because I would've raised you whenever I got the chance to. You have nothing to be ashamed of honey. You're still beautiful as the first day I saw you all those years ago, but even more so. I know being twin pregnant with twins would cause stretch marks, but that's the beauty of pregnancy. It's a reminder that you carried our beautiful daughter for 8 and a half months, and  you know what?"

Alec shakes his head making Magnus smile even more.  
"I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you just like you are, now come to the shower and left me show you just how sexy you are."  
Alec nods and lets Magnus undress him. Once he was fully naked, Magnus turned Alec around and got on his knees, palms rubbing over the soft flesh while his fingers ghost over Alec's entrance. Magnus spreads Alec's cheeks apart licking his whole and kissing each cheek.   
Alec is losing his mind moaning quietly so he wouldn't wake the girls.   
"You are so fucking sexy Alexander, and you taste amazing." Magnus moans as he slides his tongue deep into Alec's whole. This causes Alec go shiver out a deep long moan.   
"Your body is so fucking hot, I can get off by just by staring at you."   
Alec giggles are sobered up when Magnus pushes a finger slowly inside Alec's whole.   
"Fuck!" Alec shouts.   
"I've got you, baby, don't worry. I'm going to take care of you. You're my king and I'm going to ravish you until it's imprinted in your brain. Every time you think I'm not attracted to you, you will remember how deep I was inside you and how I made you scream my name all night long."

"Magnus!" Alec shouts loudly when Magnus' fingers found his prostate and kept hitting it dead on until Alec was a pile of goo.   
"Just like that baby." Magnus whispers in Alec's ear then starts kissing the back of Alec's neck. Alec reaches to claw Magnus' hair moaning loudly as Magnus' finger fucks his whole. Magnus has one hand playing with Alec's nibble while the other one is holding Alec's hip. "Oh gods Magnus, you feel so good! Please! Please, please!" Alec didn't know What he was pleading for, but he knew he needed more of his lover.   
Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec's shoulder gently. "I've got you, baby, don't worry."   
The slow thrust came and it looked so hot in the bathroom mirror reflecting the entire thing. The love faces Alec was making, turned Magnus on even more. As Magnus thrusts inward all of there emotions were heightened. Love, lust, happiness. Their breaths and movements were so hot the mirror started fogging up, which was a bummer for Magnus, he actually liked looking at himself make love to his boyfriend, Clear my Alec did always because he moved to wipe the mirror off he bend over and lifted one his legs on the bathroom counter and screamed about how deep Magnus was inside of him.   
"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck! Fuck me baby!" Alec shouts while looking at Magnus in the mirror. Magnus smirked and thrusted harder hitting Alec's prostate dead on. Alec was now drooling, how rough Magnus was sounding into him, but he didn't give a damn. It's been two years since he was fucked this good by Magnus, and he was going to savor it as long as he could.

They came simultaneously shouted each others names. "Thank you baby." Alec says breathlessly.   
Magnus stares at him with a confused expression tilting his head to the side, a gesture that always made Alec coo. "For what?" He asked.   
"For loving me, and making me feel beautiful."   
Magnus shook his head and smiled. "Darling you are beautiful. Never doubt that."   
Alec nodded then giggled. "I won't, but now it's my turn to ravish you in the shower. I won't go hear you scream my name, so shall we?" Alec holds out his hand for Magnus go take all the while Magnus seed is spilling out of his whole.   
Magnus takes Alec's hand and nods. "Yes please, I need it so bad."   
Alec smirked. "Oh trust me, you will."

After another few rounds in the shower, both Alec and Magnus was out cold once their head hit the pillow while being tangled together in each other's arms and legs.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading...


	7. Chp7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guest! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!

Magnus heard the doorbell going off at 2:30 in the morning and groaned. "Who the hell would be visiting Alec this late?" Magnus thought to himself as he gently removed himself from his boyfriends grasp.   
Alec is a clingy person, but Magnus loves it because he's one also. He just loves to cuddle his boyfriend whenever he gets a chance to.

He walked out of the room, checked on his girls (still asleep) then walked to get the door. Whoever it was-were very persistent because they kept ringing the doorbell none stop which pissed Magnus off even more.   
Without even asking who it was, he slung the door open and snapped, not giving a fuck who it was.   
"What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't have to ring the doorbell so many fucking times! Kids are asleep!" Magnus hissed out, still pissed off a bit.   
The visitors were shocked and stared at him wide-eyed, mouths taped open. Yes, Magnus wasn't a morning person, but that doesn't mean he wants his daughters to get woken up. Alec already said they get cranky when their sleep is interrupted.   
   
Magnus shouting must have woken Alec because he came down the stairs calling his name. "Magnus, why are you shouting and who is at the door?" Alec asked still groggy from sleep.   
Before Magnus could answer, Alec was attacked by three annoying siblings knocking him down.   
"Alec!" They shouted in unison. Alec groaned from the assault of his siblings, but he turned into a chuckle as he held hugged his siblings.   
Izzy attacked his face with kisses, and unshed tears, along with Max and Jace.   
"Hey guys, I missed you too, but could you keep it down my daughters are sleeping and I don't want them to be anymore cranky than they are when I wake them up at 6. Also get off, I already have back problems, I would appreciate if you all didn't add to it." Alec blinked the sleep out of his eyes realizing that his siblings were there, but how in the sam hell did they find his house?"

Magnus helped him up and kissed him in greeting. Which Alec melted into it, not wanting to stop, but they had company, and Alec wanted to go back to bed. He had work in the morning, and they only just went to sleep an hour ago.   
"Listen, guys, I would love to catch up with you, but I'm exhausted, and I have work in a few hours. So could we please catch up later? A guest bedroom is upstairs, or you can take the couch, either way, please be quiet and do not go into the nursery because if you all wake Riley and Sariah there will be hell to pay. They are so much like Magnus it's ridiculous.   
But I promise to let you all get acquainted later, then I want to know who gave you my address so I can kick their asses."

"Oh grandpa said you could take the next two days off and said don't stress out about your check, he'll make sure you still get paid for the days off and he's the one that gave us the address, sorry for waking you but we couldn't wait and when Magnus uploaded those pictures and videos of you and my nieces on his Instagram we caught a redeye right then and there. We couldn't stand to be in New York any longer. Also, we wanted to get the hell away from those wannabe parents.   
They practically bribed us to stay away from Atlanta and now we know why. They threatened to cut us off and not pay for college, but we shut them up when we both have a full scholarship to any college we wanted. " Izzy said interrupting him with a smile. "Also you're looking at your new co-workers.

  
Alec walked away cursing rapidly in Spanish and French. He hated missing work, plus Magnus needed his car today so they could go visit their school and get Max enrolled in one. Now finding out his siblings were going to be working with him, and probably living with him for the next year or so stresses him out.  
Magnus knew Alec was upset, bit didn't want to show it in front of his siblings-he kindly went go comfort his lover by taking him into his arms and rubbing his back in a soothing gesture.   
Jace, Izzy and Max could see how quickly Alec relaxed, and smiled.   
"Hey sorry we ruined your plans bro, but we do have a rental car so we wouldn't have to take yours. We know how you are, but not to worry. Plus while were gone, you can spend time with Max until we get back. Hopefully he will talk to you about what's going on with him. He wouldn't tell us anything. We promise not to make your life any more stressful than it is now. It's just for a couple of months and then we can move into our own apartment and be out of your hair." Jace said. 

Alec rolled his eyes not believing a word his brother said. He knew they wouldn't leave his side until they are good and ready. It didn't matter, he would just have to look for a bigger house for the seven of them. Luckily he's been speaking with the owner of the house he wants a few streets over. Maybe by the time school starts-they would be able to move in. But that's so much work!

Magnus saved him by ordering everyone upstairs for the night to sleep, and handing out extra pillows and blankets.   
The trio thanked Alec before each of them heading into the bathroom at once to brush their teeth and wash their face. Magnus spoke yo to them while Alec went to check on the girls, and changed their pampers so they could sleep comfortably. Magnus joined him, closing the door behind him and smiling as his boyfriend hovered over their daughters.   
Magnus thanked every angel and god out there that brought him and his lover back together again.   
"Come on love, let's get back to bed and since you don't have to wake up at 6, how about we let them sleep in?"  
Alec chuckled and shook his head. "No, they will wake up at 7 anyway, there is no sleeping in unless they are sick or when they had to get shots."   
Magnus frowned when Alec mentioned shots. Thinking of his babies screaming their lungs out because of pain, made his heart hurt.   
Alec took Magnus into his arms, and just held him for a few minutes. "I know What you're thinking, and trust me- I was there alone watching my babies get shots in their legs. I wanted to slap the nurses, but Pops walked into the room yo calm me down."   
Magnus smiled at that. Alec was a force to be reckoned with when one of his family members are hurt.   
They walked into their bedroom was fell asleep instantly.

 

 


	8. Chp8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness 
> 
> See you next week!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated....
> 
> Thank you for reading...

Like clockwork, Sariah and Riley woke up at 7:30 am, calling for their daddy. Not wanting to wake anyone else up, Alec quickly went to the bathroom did his business and brushed his teeth. Because his breath smelled like a dumpster and he didn't want to kiss his girls with bad breath let alone his boyfriend. Can you say unattractive?

Instead of a t-shirt, he went with a red tank top and black basketball shorts topping it off with some black socks. Yeah, he looked decent enough to make breakfast while his babies played with their toys.  He looked at Magnus once more before leaving the room. Sighing to himself at how perfect his boyfriend looked in the morning. The sun making his golden skin look like a bucket of caramel waiting to be eaten.

Not wanting another boner, he tossed those thoughts aside and went to his babies, that were currently trying to climb out of their cribs to one another. Little daredevils he thought to himself as he ran to their room. "What do you think you're doing ma'am's?" Riley and Sariah head popped up when they heard his voice, then burst into laughter and claps.

"Dada! Dada!" they squealed in delight at the same time.

Not wanting to keep them waiting any longer, he walked to their cribs and kissed them each on the forehead making them smile and blow spit bubbles talking in baby language. Like any parent, he nodded along pretending he knew what they were saying. "Okay my strawberry shortcakes, its time to change your pampers and clothes. Who's going first?" He asked them like he does every morning. Riley started bouncing up and down signaling that she wanted to go first. 

"Of course you do, my cupcake. Sariah, behave I will be with you shortly." he lifted Riley from her crib, giving her cuddles and tickling her belly. loving her giggles she lets out then changes her clothes and pamper. Opting to go with red pants with cupcakes on them with a white matching shirt with a gigantic cupcake in the middle, red socks, and a cupcake headband. He kissed her cheek then placed her on the floor so she could crawl around while he got Sariah dressed.

"Okay my shortcake, it's your turn. Shall we get you ready so we can eat breakfast?" He went with purple pants with cakes all over them, white matching shirt with a cake in the middle of the shirt with purple lining on the sleeves, purple socks, and a cake headband.

Once the girls were dressed he picked them both up and headed downstairs to make breakfast. He didn't know that his siblings and boyfriend were watching the whole interaction on their TVs with tears in their eyes. As Alec went down the stairs, they scrambled to their respected bathrooms to get ready for the day and so they could play with their nieces, but in Magnus' case his daughters.

****

Blueberry and cream oatmeal was Sariah and Riley's breakfast this morning, with a bottle of milk to wash it down. While the girls were drinking their milk, Alec washed their bowls then started on breakfast for himself and Magnus and his siblings. Pulling out eggs, cheese, sausage, bacon, potatoes (homemade hashbrowns) and bagels. He remembered how much his siblings loved eating, and his boyfriend as well.  So he needed to make a big breakfast so they could be full before heading out this morning.

Riley and Sariah started banging their bottles on the table to get Alec's attention. "Excuse me ladies, but we do not bang bottles on the table. That's rude, but since you are so cute, I will let it slide. Only this time, if you behave like that again, a timeout is in order." He tried his best stern voice but failed miserably when they giggled reaching out to him.

"Okay now play nicely, while daddy cooks breakfast for papa, your uncles, and aunt." He says to them as he places them in their play area and closes the baby door so they wouldn't get into anything whilst he is cooking. Before leaving the living room, he made sure to turn on PBS kids for his girls. They really like the show "Peep in the big wide world" and looking at the time, it was time for it to come on.

Just as he was putting the biscuits into the oven, a stampede trampled down the stairs (Siblings, plus boyfriend) almost falling over one another. Shaking his head, Alec turned back to the griddle to take off the sausage to make a fresh batch. He felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist and kisses on his neck. "Goodmorning beautiful. How did you sleep?" Magnus asked him while still kissing his neck. Alec smiled turning his head to get a good morning kiss from his boyfriend.

"Goodmorning love, I slept great. How about yourself?"

Alec felt Magnus shrug. "It would've been better if I woke up to your gorgeous face."

"Sorry darling, but duties call. Meaning your daughters who are currently in the living room full and watching their favorite show. Why don't you go and introduce them to their uncles and aunt while I finish up breakfast." Alec says turning in his boyfriend's arms. "Plus, my siblings look like a pack of caged animals waiting to be unleashed and I have a feeling if we don't introduce them to Riley and Sariah soon, they would take it upon themselves to do it, and well we couldn't have that now can we?" he says looking into Magnus' eyes with a smirk on his lips.

Nodding Magnus kisses Alec once more before pushing the three pouting siblings into the living room. Alec heard the girls squeal out "Papa!" then bursting into a fit of giggles.

****

Alec set the table, then went to wash the dishes he used so it wouldn't be a huge mess. Making a mental note to put paper plates, forks, spoons, and cups on the grocery list for later. He was not about to wash a heap of dishes that he didn't use. No, he refused to do that again. If his siblings were going to stay here, then they were going to clean up after themselves. They are all adults and are old enough to know when not to make a mess.

Dishes, and kitchen now cleaned, it was time for them to eat breakfast and start their day. Walking into the living room, the sight melted his heart making him smile. Max was holding Sariah on his chest while watching "Cat in the Hat" not moving an inch. Riley was walking between Jace and Izzy giving them spit kisses every chance she got while jumping into Magnus' arms.

He took a few pictures and videos before telling them it was time for breakfast. Alec took Sariah from Max as they walked into the kitchen. Everyone sat at the table, digging into their breakfast after praying over their food. Alec sat Sariah and Riley into their seats and poured a few Yourgurt melts in their snack bowls while they ate their food and went over the plans for today.

Max was going to stay with Alec and they girls while Magnus, Jace, and Izzy went to registration and check out the campus and take a tour so they would be familiar with the school before the semester starts. Alec had a lot of errands to run today, so he finished his breakfast and telling Max to go and get dressed so they could get ready to leave. Max thanked him for breakfast then raced up the stairs to get ready.

Alec started making bottles for the girls and placing them in the refrigerator. "Alec, why don't you go and get dressed and I'll watch the girls and put on their shoes and jackets. You don't have to do everything by yourself any more love, remember that."

Alec smiles, then nods. " I know, I'm just used to doing it myself. It's going to take a while for me to get used to having someone help me. But Pops wanted the girls this morning and told me to get lost. He always kidnaps my babies, him and mom but I'm grateful for it. I wouldn't have to deal with cranky babies while grocery shopping for the house. Also if you all need anything now that you are staying here, please put it on the list so Max and I will be able to get everything in on go."

He placed the list on the table for them and a pen and watched Jace and Izzy fight over who was going first. Shaking his head at their antics. Alec smiled, then kissed his boyfriend before heading upstairs to get ready for the day. He heard Magnus yelling at his siblings and his girls laughing at their papa. Finally a happy home. 


	9. Chp9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's situation explained!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long everyone! Still getting over my sickness. Thank you for being patient with me, I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Alec, Max, and the babies left Magnus, Jace, and Izzy at the house so they could get ready for their tour at the university. Magnus didn't want his family to go anywhere without him, but he had to get everything situated with school, and finding a job to help out with the bills at the house.

He told Alec that his parents were sending the moving truck down next week along with money to help support their grandchildren until they could visit. Alec protested about taking their money, not liking handouts, but Magnus reassured him that no one is handing them handouts. They just wanted to make up for not being around through his pregnancy.

Rolling his eyes, Alec agreed to take the money and put it towards the house he wants to buy that's the next street over. It's a five-bedroom house with a fully finished basement that has two extra bedrooms and a spare bathroom. Which he was going to speak with the man today about. But first, he needed to drop his babies off with his grandparents. The same one that always kidnaps his children. All the freaking time.

But he doesn't complain. Seeing how happy they make Alec's heart feel full of love. They made it to their grandparent's house, and Max helped Alec take the girls into the house. Sariah was babbling to Max the entire time, slapping his face with her chubby hands and giggling as he tickled her under her chin.

Alec smiled at the bond him and Sariah formed just this morning. He knew they would be close once she gets older. He prayed his children would have a close bond with all of his siblings like he has. A voice broke him out of his train of thought. He looked up to see his grandmother practically hug Max to death and pepper his face with kisses leaving lipstick kiss marks everywhere.

"Enough hun, you're cutting the boys oxygen off," James said saving his grandson by pulling him away from his wife, then squeezing the life out of him as well. Alec chuckled quietly.

"You're no better than me Jem!" She protested.

After their little reunion, Alec spoke to James about the house he wanted to buy for his girls and now that his siblings are staying with him now, it was the perfect time to move so everyone could have their own space and be comfortable.

He told him the man that owns the house is old and doesn't want the house for that much. Plus he doesn't have family left that he could give to, so he told Alec he would give it to him for a low price than it actually worth. Alec told him the price and his grandfather was thrilled to hear this information and told Alec to sign the documents asap. But have his lawyer present sp there wouldn't be any problems down the line.

Alec nodded and was happy his grandfather approved of his choice. James always had Alec's back from day one, and that wouldn't change.

"So do you think Jace, Izzy, and Max would want to stay in the townhouse on their own or what?" James asked Alec walking him and Max to the car.

"No, I want to stay with Alec. Jace and Izzy could move into the house by themselves." Max said with a sad voice, making James and Alec look at him worriedly. Max caught their expressions and elaborated his answer. "Ever since mom and dad made Alec move out, it's been tough on me, Jace and Izzy. I had to grow up faster than kids my age. I'm 15 now and I don't remember ever having a great childhood. I've been thrown into adulthood at a young age and honestly, I'm sick of it. I've had to fend for myself for two years now because mom and dad would be gone weeks or months at a time. Jace and Izzy can't cook to save their lives. Plus they couldn't be home with me all the time, they had their own lives. I had no one. The only person I had to take care of me, hang with me, or even take me out to see movies, get comics or mangas, or made sure I had a home cooked meal and was showered was gone." Max had tears in his eyes now, telling them everything that's been bottled inside for so long. That's been making him depressed felt amazing, he felt as if he could finally breathe again.

"Yeah I had Izzy and Jace, I love them to death, but they aren't the first people I go to when I have a problem, or when I discovered my sexuality. I had to go through so much shit alone, it felt like I was slowly dying. I didn't even tell anyone other than Magnus that I skipped two grades and will be a senior this year. But I don't know if I want to skip or just go to tenth grade like everyone else. I just want to stay a kid for as long as possible. I want to have the full high school experience, not two years and then boom! I'm done. No, I want to develop into a young man, not be thrown into the world like Alec had to do. I know it sounds like I'm being a prissy little bitch, but honestly, it's exhausting. All of it is exhausting. I want to play football, basketball, baseball any sport that would keep my head on straight, and not in the streets. I want to have friends that I will still be close to years from now. I don't have any friends and that's fucking sad. Maryse and Robert have made it so hard for me to have friends because they disapprove of my choices. I can't stand them, they are even parents. They are public figures who put on a show like they are the parents of the fucking year. When my teachers asked me one day where my father was, I told him that my brother was the only father figure I'd ever known because he was the only one I remembered taking care of me when I would get, he was the only one to tuck me in, read to me, help me with my homework, etcetera. So please for the love of all that is holy, do not make me go through the rest of my life without my father, please. Two years nearly killed me, I can't do it again. Plus Marsye and Robert don't even care that I've moved with Jace and Izzy to another state. They lied to their friends saying they sent me off to abroad to keep up their perfect image. It's sickening being used as pupets by your own parents."

Alec and James were in tears hearing what Max has been going through these past few years without his older brother. Alec took Max into his arms and hugged him so tight, not letting go. They cried together, and Alec promised to let Max be a kid, and experience high school like he should. "I'm so sorry Max. I would've taken you with me if I could have. I didn't mean to leave you behind. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you back then, but I'm here now, and I promise to always be here for you. Also your sexuality? What?!"

Max laughed and hugged Alec tighter before pulling back and looking into his brother's eyes. "I'm bi-sexual. I figured it out over the summer the first year. I couldn't tell anyone because I was afraid mom and dad would ship me off to boarding school or something and never to be heard or seen from again."

Alec nodded and hugged Max again, kissing his forehead and whispering how proud he was of him. "Hey, how come you didn't talk to Magnus about this? You know he's just like you right?"

Max nodded. "Yes, I do, but Magnus had his own problems. Finding out his boyfriend was not only shipped off because he was gay but also pregnant with his child. He was so distraught, we all feared the worse. He wasn't eaten, sleeping, he barely spoke to anyone. He never smiled anymore, it's like his lifeforce was draining out of him. When we saw the pictures and videos on Instagram. That was the first time we saw him smile in two years. So I didn't want to bother him. But I should speak to him about it later now that he's back to his dramatic glittery self again. Honestly, what is with him and glitter?"

Alec burst out laughing agreeing with Max on the glitter part. After they spoke some more about Max's situation. Alec came to the conclusion, that he would take care of his siblings until they are ready to move put on their own. He didn't have a problem with them staying with him. Plus now that Jace and Izzy are working, they could help with the bills and save up to buy themselves a car.

****

After James' lawyer read the ownership documents for the house, Alec was handed the keys and was now a proud homeowner, and he did it all by himself. Without the help of Magnus or his grandparents. He was proud of himself, purchasing a house for his children to grow up in for years to come.

Max was so excited, he called dibs on one of the rooms in the basement. It was a huge house, two car garage, fenced backyard big enough to put the girl's playhouses out back, along with their own playground sets and knowing Magnus, he was going to buy whatever his babies wanted. Which was going to be a problem in the long run? Alec was thrilled about being able to make his own garden out back or have it in the sunroom. Because he wanted to get a dog or two for his girls and he didn't want them to destroy his plants by biting them or tearing them out the ground. No that wouldn't do.

Alec and Max made a list as to what they would need for their new home, and since Magnus had furniture being shipped, they didn't have to buy extra for the basement lounge area. They could make it cozy enough for two people and whoever else they decide to invite over.

Knowing Jace and Izzy, it wouldn't be long before his house is invaded by strangers. But Alec wasn't playing that shit. He has daughters, and he wasn't so trusting when it came to people now. If they didn't trust them, then no one was allowed in the house. That how houses get broken into. When people see how nice you have it, it makes them jealous and wants to rob you. So fuck that shit.

Max wanted to paint his room like the galaxy and Alec knew Magnus and Clary would have a field day painting his room. Alec also knew Jace would love to be in the basement with Max as well. Izzy would need her own bathroom because she takes the longest besides Magnus to get ready. But she would have to share once they girls start potty training.

He wrote potty chairs on the list as well, because he wants his daughters to be potty trained at two years old. Girls are easier to potty train than boys are. Alec remembered potty training Max, and that was no fun. Piss was everywhere. He shuddered at the thought of cleaning pee off the toilet seat every time he went to use the bathroom.

"So, I'm thinking we should put a mini fridge down here, just in case you don't feel like going upstairs in the middle of the night, even though the kitchen is right there when you walk up the stairs. Plus I know how much you hate it when people touch or eat your things. Better yet, we should just put it in your room, on a table in the corner. What do you think?" Alec asked Max while jotting down items they need for the rooms.

"Yes! Omg! Thank you, Alec! Jace always eats my food when I'm not home! So thank you for thinking of that. Also, could my bedroom set be black to match the theme of my room?"

Alec waved it off, as nothing, then nodded answering Max's furniture question. He thanked the Gods above that parts of the house was hardwood floor and part carpet. He didn't want his girls hurting themselves on the hardwood floor if they fell. Making their way up the stairs to the main floor of the house, which had two living rooms. So either way, they would need more furniture anyway. Sighing, Alec just prayed it wouldn't cost that much. But he could see them sitting the family room watching movies or cartoons with Sariah and Riley.

The upstairs had a huge open area. Alec was thrilled about because that gave the girls more room to play around instead of being coop inside a small pen all the time. He just needed baby gates so they wouldn't wander into rooms and get into anything, or worse take a tumble down the stairs. He decided to ask Magnus and Izzy to pick out the paint for the walls of the house so they could paint this weekend and let them rooms dry before they moved into the house. Of course, they would have to come and physically clean the house properly before putting anything in there.

When they left the house, Alec was already on the phone with a carpet cleaning service asking them if they were available to come and clean the house today or tomorrow and their prices. After booking the appointment for tomorrow morning, Alec smiled and drove to Walmart to get groceries, and cleaning products for the house before picking up the girls from his grandparent's house.

As they drove, they saw a few high schools Max would attend, but of course, since its summer, they were closed until August. So they would have to wait until then to enroll Max in anything. He even asked Alec to put him in a Mixed Martial Arts class to help with his anger and frustration, also he wanted to be able to defend himself. Alec agreed and told him he would look into it.

They pulled up to Walmart and began shopping for the next two hours or so before heading to the next store, then home.

 


	10. Chp10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for reading....

It was around 5:30 pm when Max and Alec finished shopping for the house. The car was filled to the brim with bags of groceries, toiletries, etcetera. So they couldn't pick up the girls until they unloaded the car. Oh, how Alec dreaded putting away the groceries. He always has, but someone has to do it.

When he backed into his driveway, he saw that Magnus, Izzy, and Jace were back from their tour of the school and sighed in relief. They had extra help, so it would get done rather quickly. "Hey, Max could you go into the house and asked everyone to come out and help us with the bags please?"

Max nodded and took the keys from Alec to unlock the door, then yelled inside for them to help with the bags. Then came back to help Alec unload the car. Max was happy now that he's gotten everything off his chest, and Alec couldn't have been happier. Be hated seeing his baby brother depressed. It wasn't a good look on him. He promised to make Mac's life less stressful than it has to be.

"Hi darling," said Magnus as he greeted Alec with a longing kiss. "Hmm, I missed you today. Where are the babies?" He asked looking into the car and seeing it filled with bags, but no children.

Rolling his eyes, Alec explained that he was going to get them as soon as they unload the car. Magnus nodded in understanding.

"Also, I have something to show you are so let's put everything that goes into the freezers and refrigerator first and then head to get the girls. You're going to flip when you see the surprise."

Max nods, agreeing with his brother.

They spent the next 30 minutes unloading the car and putting away the food. Jace, Izzy, and Magnus talked about the school and how they couldn't wait to start their freshmen year there. Max and Alec told them about their day but leaving out the details about the new house they were moving into. Which made Alec asks his brother and sister bam question, he needed before taking them to the new house.

"Hey Jace and Izzy, I have a question for you." They stopped putting away the groceries and looked at their brother waiting for him to ask the question. "Would you like your own apartment or do you want to stay here? Don't think I'm trying to kick you out or anything, I just need to know your plans."

Jace and Izzy looked at each other first, silently having a conversation with their eyes. They already discussed this with Magnus today so they already knew the answer. Turning back to their brother who was patiently waiting for their response and smiled.

"We want to stay with you for a few years and then move into our own apartments. We can't afford to live on our own, we barely had enough money to buy plane tickets, and rent a car for the week. We're still kids Alec, we can barely take care of Max let alone ourselves. Plus we got you back, and there is no way in hell we're moving out as soon as we get here away from our nieces. We haven't bonded properly yet." Said Jace.

Alec nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, plus if you haven't noticed we cant function without you big bro. I miss having a family and coming home to a home-cooked meal. As you know, I can't boil freaking water, let alone pay for makeup or clothes. It's been hard these past two years. Well, our whole lives have been hard. Please don't judge me when I say this but, I just want to be taking care of like we should've been all our lives. Not like you take care of Sariah and Riley, but like a parent is supposed to do. Help out when is needed, help with homework, get on me about doing my homework or stopping me from doing something stupid or buying something I don't need. Or making sure I'm on time for work, etcetera. I mean dude come on, were 17, we aren't adults yet. We may act like we are, but we are stressing the fuck out all the time. Jace and I worked our asses off in school to get our full academic scholarships so I would like to have a stress free life if that's possible." Izzy added with tears threatening to fall.

Alec sensing this walked up to her and pulled her into his arms kissing her forehead lightly and whispering sweet words as she cried and released all the built-up stress she's been having these last few years. Alec pulled have into his arms and held his siblings for a few minutes before releasing them.

"Okay. I have no problem with that guys. If anything I'm more than happy that you want to stay with me. We're a family after all, and we all need help so you get no judgment from me. I know what you've been going through, hell I'm still going through it myself. I may look like I have everything in order on the outside, but inside I'm a mess. If it wasn't for Magnus breaking down my walls and making me see that I wasn't alone, I would've been in a bad state of mind like I was the first few months I was here. But mom and pops helped me get my life together and I'm going to do the same for you all as well. The only thing I will ask of you is that you each take a bill and pay it. That would take a lot of stress of me. I mean I've been doing it all by myself for nearly two years and it's been stressful. From the daycare payments to bills, car insurance, rent you name it. But I wouldn't ask you to pay any over a hundred dollars.

Meaning everything goes off. Don't leave TVs on, game systems, lights or water. Clothes are to be washed on weekends you when three days to wash clothes so pick a day. I can wash on Sundays. I will also wash Magnus and Max's so that leaves Friday and Saturday for the two of you. It helps if we have a set schedule so they water bill wouldn't be so high. Also it gets fucking hot here in Atlanta so buy as many fans as you want. I only turn on the air conditioners when it's scorching out and my babies are red and agitated due to the heat. And since everyone is going to be working at the hotel, apart from Max. It shouldn't be a problem, and our bills should be paid in full and not partial. Also, grocery shopping is done once a week, so if you run out of anything please write it on the list that's on the refrigerator and I will buy them before heading to work on Friday. I usually work three to eleven on Friday so I could get shopping done early when I take the girls to daycare. So, any questions?"

"I have a question," Max said after a while. "I want to work too, is there any way I could work at the hotel?"

Alec smiled and shook his head. "Nope! You're going to stay a kid for as long as you can. You don't have to worry about working. I know you want to have your own money and don't want to ask for anything, but I'm more than happy to give it to you. I just asked that you bring home good grades, and win as many championships you can when you join the sports teams at school. I may ask you to watch Sariah and Riley while I run to the store or clean, but fifty dollars a week should help with anything you want. Plus, I have to save up, to get you a car because you will be learning how to drive on Saturdays at the DMV office. Because you will need a car to get around Atlanta. Buses take way too long and I don't like school buses. Way too much shit goes down on them. Now let's get to my babies so I can show you guys the surprise that you are going to love."

Alec took Magnus' hand and pulled him out of the house. Magnus chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist as they walked to the car. "So you got me a job at the hotel as well?" Magnus asked in between kissing Alec's neck.

Alec bites his bottom lip, holding back a moan that was threatening to escape. "Yes because I know you would get bored at the house by yourself, and you would excel at the hotel. You'll be in the front with me and Clary. I've been promoted to General Manager two days ago. But Clary will be your trainer. It's easy to work, we just had to let a few people go because they weren't showing up for work, but then complained about getting fired which pissed me off because firstly if they wanted their job, then they should've shown up for work. No-call, no-show automatic write up. But I know you will be kick ass, plus we just put in a daycare so we can stop by to see our babies whenever we want to. But I'm making sure we have a set schedule so one of us could be at home with the girls while the other one works." Said Alec turning in his lover's arms to miss him or the lips. "I missed you too, so much."

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for another kiss. "I love you, thank you for getting me a job. You're right, I would've lost my mind staying at home doing nothing. I would love to work alongside you, my love. Oh and mom say hi, and said they will be flying in this weekend to spend time with our babies and gush over how gorgeous they are. Dad is estastic and hasn't stopped buying them toys, clothes, and books. They have gone baby crazy." He chuckled.

Alec shook his head but smiled. "I miss them and can't wait to see them again. Come on, it's getting late, we should hurry."

Magnus opened Alec's door for him, then went to the other side of the car and hopped inside. Max was in the backseat waiting patiently, playing a game on his new phone Alec bought him an hour ago. Speaking of which, Jace and Izzy both needed new phones. He would take them tomorrow in the morning so they could pick out the phones they wanted and the plan. They could pay their own phone bills, it's only sixty dollars a month. (Metro PCS)

He started the car and they drove to pick up the girls.

****

AN HOUR LATER!!!

They pulled in front of a cream colored house with green window panes and red brick making the house pop out more. Magnus gave Alec a confused expression as they got out the car and walked into the house. Jace and Izzy's facial expressions were just as confused as Magnus'.

"Who's house is this Alexander?" Magnus asked when they finished taking the tour given by Alec.

Alec and Max both grinned widely. Holding back their excitement. "Well as of today, it's mine. I bought it this morning, and we can move in whenever we want to." Said, Alec, as he watched Magnus, Jace and Izzy's expressions change from confusion to downright excitement. Izzy squealed and threw herself into Alec's arms.

"Omg! This house is gorgeous!! I could see us staying here for a very long time. Plus the girls need space seeing as they are growing up. Is that why you asked us if we wanted our own place?" Asked Izzy.

Alec nodded, "Yes because you and Jace could have the townhouse if you want sense pops owns it, but it's enough room for the seven of us. Plus everyone gets their own rooms and bathroom. Max has already claimed one of the rooms in the basement as his, and we made plans already with his furniture. The master bedroom is mines and Magnus' and the room beside it is the girls. So that leaves four bedrooms left to choose from." Said Alec.

Izzy sprinted back up the stairs to see which room has the biggest closet for all of her clothes. Muttering about needing a vanity table for her room to hold all of her make up. Alec smiled to himself as Magnus ran up the stairs after her saying he needs to measure their room and make sure he has enough closet space for his clothes as well.

Thank goodness they have their own separate closets because if they didn't, they would have to.buy extra storage space. Jace took the room downstairs with Max, and they were discussing how they were turning the basement into a man cave and listed off what size tv, speakers, and game systems they were going to buy.

Alec held the girl's hands and walked with them to the backyard. The squealed and giggled as they seen the large grass area and took off running, falling on their butts a few times, but loving the outdoors. They always loved being one with nature, and Alec never denied taking his babies outside. That why he couldn't wait to get them their own playground set and swimming pool so they could stay outside all they wanted.

Alec felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and pulled him closer towards their body. Sighing in contempt, he turned to kiss Magnus softly on the lips as they watched their daughters run around chasing one another with smiles on their faces.

"I love this house. I'm so proud of you baby. I had no idea you saved up so much money in order to buy this house. I'm surprised the man sold it for fifty thousand dollars. This house is worth so much more than that. But I'm glad you found it. It's a big enough house for all of us, and the girls can grow up in a safe environment and have their own rooms if they wanted when they get older. But seeing how close they are, I highly doubt they would want to separate. Maybe when they are teenagers, but for now they are thick as thieves." Magnus chuckled.

Alec nodded agreeing with his boyfriend. They were soon engulfed in a mess of limbs that belonged to his siblings. Laughing as they all fell into the grass.

"Dude! This house rocks! When are we moving in? I already have some ideas I want in my room." Asked Jace who grunted when Riley jumped on his stomach and patting his chest with her chubby hands. Jace lifted her up swinging her around like she was a helicopter. She squealed in delight, drool flying on Jace's face making everyone burst out laughing.

"Well, I called for a carpet cleaning company to clean the carpet first because I refused to let my babies crawl around on a dirty floor that hasn't been cleaned since I don't really know. The man that previously owned the house was really old, and just wanted to get rid of it, he didn't have any living family members, and he refused to let his no-good brother and his family have it, so he gave it go me and cut the price in half. Saying he doesn't need that much, only enough to cover his bills once he passes away, and the rest he donated to charity. His name is Harvey, and he is the nicest man I've ever known. He's actually a friend of pops, that's how we met in the first place. But to answer your question, Jace. We can move in whenever we want to. I just want the carpet to be replaced and cleaned and walls to be painted before we decide to love it. Oh, which reminds me. Izzy and Magnus, I give you free reign to decorate the house. But don't overdo it. We need to save for bills and what not. Also since Jace and Max are in the basement they get to pick out the color of the walls and their bedroom and bathroom. Now when are you'll things getting here?" Alec said holding a giggling Sariah.

"Oh, our clothes and stiff are being shipped with Magnus'. Thalia and Jason took no for an answer, plus they wanted us out of that depression house as soon as possible." Answered Izzy.

"Okay, that gives us enough time to get the house cleaned and painted. Which means we have a lot to do this weekend, and since you'll don't start work until next week, it shouldn't be a problem. Me on the other hand half to work on Friday and sometimes Saturday but only for a few hours. I want the house painted and aired out before Sariah and Riley sleep there. Isn't there a type of paint that doesn't have intoxicated fumes? If so get that paint. And well be good to go. Also, Magnus, you and Clary could design the girls nursery with little cartoons or you could do it yourself. I just want you'll to get along with my two best friends. You'll see them a lot at work anyway. They are nice, Simon might talk your head off, but he's a dork you'll grow to love him eventually. I still haven't gotten used to his rambling, it gets exhausting after a while. But he is my friend. Now while sitting in the grass is all fun, how about we get some pizza hut for dinner because I don't feel like cooking anything tonight and have a movie night?"

Everyone agrees, and they make their way back to their cars and head home to order some pizza for dinner.

"Oh yeah, I deposited the check your parents gave me this morning. It's going to take a while to get all of the money into my account, but I got enough back to buy a few things for the house." Alec says to Magnus while they were driving.

Magnus took Alec's free hand and kissed each knuckle lovingly. "Darling, I told you I still have my trust fund so I can buy the furniture. Stop worrying yourself. That money is for you and our daughters. They were perfectly clear about that, so you spend that money on yourself and our daughters, don't worry about anything else. I got it darling."

Alec sighed and relaxed thinking about what he was going to do with all the money he has now. First thing first he's going to buy that extra car from the dealership he saw online that was for two thousand dollars for Jace and Izzy because they were going to need a car because the week was almost over and they had to return the rental. Plus they only needed to pay for the insurance on the car and get an oil change, new breaks and they were good to go.

"Thanks for helping me, love. I know I've said this already, but I'm so happy to have you back in my life." Alec said to Magnus, who leaned over to kiss his cheek when they stopped at a red light.

"Me too. Now, can we go pick up the pizza instead of waiting for it to be delivered? I'm starving, and the fussiness coming from Riley and Sariah I would say they are too."

Alec chuckled, and grab their snacks from their diaper bag and handed it to Max so he could pass it to the girls along with a sippy cup of cold water inside of it. That quieted them down for now. Magnus called ahead to order the pizza, and Alec told him he was going to pay for it, no if(s) and(s) or but(s) about it.

 

 


	11. Chp11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Thanks for reading....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...

It was the next day and everyone had to get up and get ready for work. Sariah and Riley bad to get ready for school, and Max...Well, no one knew what Max wanted to do, but Alec wasn't going to leave him here all day so he would be bored or feel abandoned even though he knew the adults had to work. 

Maybe Max would be okay with spending time with their grandparents and catching up. Alec was running the hotel today while James went to his other hotels in the city and in stone mountain. Apparently, they weren't doing a good job management wise and were having numerous complaints of the staff's attitude and unprofessionalism.

James was not happy to hear that, in fact, there was going to be a tone of cuts at those two hotels. Meaning he was going to hire a lot of people today, so it was going to be a busy day for the both of them. Not only did Alec have to hire people, but he also had to oversee Jace, Izzy, and Magnus', training. Simon and Clary were great at training the new recruits, but James wanted to make sure it was done properly.

Sighing, Alec got out of bed to shower first before waking Magnus and the girls. Dealing with their cranky attitudes, he needed a large cup of coffee with caramel macchiato creamer. He still had a lot of time seeing as it was only 5:50 in the morning. Yup, it was going to be hell today, he could feel it.

He brushed his teeth and did his business before stepping under the sprayer letting the hot water wake up his body even more. He shampooed his hair first, then rinsed. He let the conditioner sit in his hair while he washed his body, paying close attention to certain areas before getting out.

Not wanting to shave his beard that was coming in, he just shaped it up a bit before heading into the room to get dressed. He put lotion on before pulling his black slack dress pants, socks, and a black tank top. Leaving his blazer, shirt, and vest off. Feeding his daughters in the morning could be messy, so he always opts out with a shirt before feeding them.

Alec fried to make little noise as possible because his loving boyfriend was still sleeping. Heavily. It was going to be a pain waking him up. He smiled walking out the room and closed the door before walking into his daughter's nursery. Surprisingly Sariah and Riley were up babbling in their baby talk but squealed out 'dada' when Alec walked into the room.

Chuckling Alec walked over to his precious daughters "Goodmorning my beautiful cupcake and my strawberry cheesecake. How did my lovelies sleep?" He asked his girls and they began babbling along holding a conversation with him as he got out their diaper bags and filled them up with changing clothes, pampers, wipes, and bibs. He made sure they had Ibuprofen, and cold medicine, just in case one or both of them catches a cold.

He changed Riley first, leaving her shirt off because he was going to wash them up after they get done eating breakfast. Then he moved on to Sariah and headed downstairs to make their breakfast.

*****

Magnus rolled over reaching out to snuggle up against his boyfriend's warm body but found his side of the bed empty. He opened his eyes looking in the spot Alec was supposed to be then looked at the clock and groaned in frustration. He was not going to get used to his families early schedule, but he will adapt to it because he had to get up and work this morning as well.

He and Alec talked about them both having morning shifts, so they can put the girls to sleep together instead of separate. But Alec filled him in his schedule and how he has to work on Fridays in the afternoon till night because it's usually busy, and they are having a wedding at the hotel, so James wanted his best and brightest on the job.

And seeing as Magnus, Isabelle, and Jace are starting this morning, they weren't included in that category just yet, but he planned on being on that list soon. He also texted his parents on the surprise he wanted to give Alec. You see, Magnus knows who he wants,  and it's Alec. He doesn't want anyone else, so he plans on making it official, and putting a ring on it.

Sighing he decided to get up and shower then join his family in the kitchen. His stomach growled as he smelled beef bacon being cooked, and honey butter biscuits. Angels be praised! His soon to be fiance knows how to throw down in the kitchen. He always has. Come to think of it, Magnus was shocked Alec decided to major in Hotel Managment instead of culinary arts. Either way, he still has time to go back to school if he chooses to.

He did his business and brushed his teeth before getting in the shower.

"Hey, Magnus good morning! I hope you don't mind, but I seriously have to owe, and Jace is taking a shit in the hall bathroom, which I don't want to smell as I get ready at this ungodly hour. Seriously, what is with Alec and waking up early? Surely Sariah and Riley aren't morning people." Izzy whined as she did her business.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head. "Jeez, you're lucky I'm used to this family barging in when someone is in the shower, other wise I'll be scandalized." He said rinsing out his coconut shampoo. "But to sneer your question. I've been asking myself that since we started dating in ninth grade. We might as well get used to it, seeing as we're going to be working until school starts. Now would you mind getting out, I'm nearly finished and I want to see my beautiful babies and eat one of those honey butter biscuits I smell."

Izzy squealed in delight washing her hands before screaming out she got next in the shower.  Magnus laughed at this families antics then finished showering so.he could see his babies. All three of them.  Wrapping a towel around his waist, he got out and shaved his face, then blow dried his hair so all he had to do was style it after got dressed for work.

Izzy pushed him out of the bathroom and he grunted as he landed on the chair next to the bathroom door. Oh, the disrespect. He would get her back for it later, not to worry. He put on his men Nivea lotion, then slipped on some black and pink tight briefs, no shirt and some of Alec's basketball shorts.

On his way out Max walked past him looking like a zombie. "I'm laying in your bed, just a heads up. Wake me when breakfast is done, actually just leave my plate in the microwave, I need sleep. What is which you muggles and waking up this early? It's six freaking thirty. God, I can't wait to move, I wouldn't have to hear the rumbling of pots and pans and not to mention getting spit kisses from my nieces that slid down my face. Gross. So see you later bro." Max walked off before Magnus could even put a word in. Thank the gods above he and Alec changed the sheets last night before going back to bed after their lovemaking.

Before He walked into the kitchen to see Alec pulling out two pans of biscuits, he heard Max tell Izzy to "fuck off and stop being loud."

"Language Max!" Alec shouted loudly.

"Sorry!" Max yelled back.

Magnus shook his head and smiled. "Yup, things are back to how it was supposed to be." He thought to himself. He was broken out of his thoughts by four arms grabbing his legs. Looking down at his two wide smiling babies, he picked them both up and kissed their cheeks.

"Good morning my lovelies!"

The squealed in delight, wrapping their arms around his neck, giving him hugs and juicy kisses on his cheek. His life was complete, now all he needed was a good morning kiss from his boyfriend.

"Good morning gorgeous." He says to Alec after getting a soft kiss from his lover.

Alec smiled, "Morning baby, did I wake you?"

"No. I rolled over and you weren't in bed for cuddles and I could never sleep without you so, I decided to get up. I mean I might as well get used to waking up earlier than I normally do because my family does and I have work. So do you need help with anything?"

"Hmmm, not really but if you could feed the girls their oatmeal that would be great. They already had their fruit this morning while I was making breakfast for the house. I'm done in just have to make everyone's plates. I'll help you feed them in a second. Thank you, baby."

"No worries love," Magnus says as he places the girls in their seats. "What flavor of oatmeal are you eating this morning munchkins?" Magnus asks his girls while tickling them under their chins.

"Strawberries and cream. With is highly disgusting. They must have gotten that from you because I can't stand it for the life of me. It looks like throw up and it freaking stinks. But my babies love it. Craziness." Alec says placing a plate in front of Magnus, them around the rest of the table for everyone.

"Hey! Don't knock on oatmeal! It's delicious especially strawberries and cream. You are such a hater." Magnus says as he watched Alec rolls his eyes and dismissing him with a wave of his hands.

Magnus fake cries after witnessing this. Alec smiles and kisses him deeply. "I love you, but oatmeal is disgusting." He peeks him on the lips once more before pulling away. Magnus didn't like that very much but made a mental note to attack his lover when they finish breakfast.

"Jace, Izzy, Max! Come and eat breakfast! Don't make me ask twice! You know what happens!" Alec shouted up the stairs. A few seconds later he heard his siblings falling over one another trying to go make their way down the stairs. They even a big "THUD" from above them. They laughed knowing Max fell off the bed tripping over the sheets.

Shaking his head, Alec sat next to Magnus and helped him feed the girls before they ate their own breakfast. 


	12. Chp12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys... I will try and update when I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated..
> 
> Thanks for reading...

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjOz6zB3Z7bAhVdHGMKHfyAAxsQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fourprincessesandthecheese.com%2Fraising-twins-say-hello-to-cuteness-and-goodbye-to-a-whole-lot-of-other-stuff%2F&psig=AOvVaw1BRgqK65Xf1lK97gbMdjLb&ust=1527264416023239)

 

 

Alec and Magnus helped got the girls dressed together, then themselves. Max opted to stay home until their grandmother came by to pick him up so they could run a few errands and go shopping. Alec was hesitant at first, but Max ensured him that he would be fine by himself for some hours.

Honestly, Max just wanted to sleep and not deal with his siblings for a while. Alec gave him two hundred dollars in case he wanted to buy himself something when they went out or order food. Whatever. Max only took a hundred and gave the rest back to his brother. He didn't need that much, it was still summertime if anything Alec was going to need it for bills or when it's time to take him shopping for school clothes.

He was excited about that because he had to wear uniforms for school, and now he could express himself by dressing a certain way. "I'm sleeping in your bed though, I hope that's alright."

Alec smiled and nodded. "That's fine, just spread it when you get up okay? My laptop is on my desk if you want to get online or anything. Games are downstairs. Netflix and Hulu are on both tv's so you should be good, and mom has a spare key so you can lock the door when you leave. Since we won't be here long, I'm not making new keys only for the new house and I will hand those out today." Alec hugs Max tightly, then kisses his forehead. "Be careful and safe, please. I don't need any surprises. I love you, Maxie."

"Love you too big bro. Now go away I'm tired after eating all that food. I mean that was a huge breakfast." Max said as he hopped into Alec's bed and buried himself under the covers.

Magnus chuckled and shook his head at the two brothers.

****

Magnus walked the girls into daycare with Alec so he could fill out some paperwork. You see Alec left Magnus' name off a lot of their girl's things except for their birth certificate. He made sure to write his name down, no matter how he felt at the time. He would never keep them from knowing their sire father.

"Good Morning Ms. Deebie, how are you doing today?" Alec asked the short woman with beautiful brown skin, dark brown eyes,  jet black hair with gray natural streaks up in a ponytail. She wore a wide grin as she seen the family enter the daycare.

The daycare was my too far from the house, in fact, it was right up the street called "All Gods Children" Alec and Magnus weren't big on religion, but this was the only daycare Alec liked. The teachers there really cared about the children, and actually taught the children instead of just letting them watch movies and eat junk food. Education is very important to Alec and he wants his girls to have the best education in the world.

That's probably why he was going to enroll Max in a charter school. It's free and he doesn't have to pay for tuition. Granted Max would have to wear uniforms, but not all the time only for the first week of school, then they can wear whatever they want as long as it's not provocative. Alec knew how much Max wanted to be able to express himself through his clothes. Magnus or Izzy could help him with that, but Alec got the feeling Max could do it all on his own.

"I'm doing good thanks for asking. But I have to say, I missed these little faces. Where have you been Alec? You know how we feel about these two precious girls." She said sternly. Alec smiled, he knew that everyone loved his girls. They have such wonderful spirits that light up the entire room. The teachers even fight over them, it's flattering.

Alec chuckled. "Sorry sweets, it won't happen again, but their father is here now and I wanted them to spend some time together." Speaking of which Alec introduced her to Magnus who was watching the two interact while playing with a giggling Sariah in his arms.

"Me Debbie this is Magnus. Sariah and Riley's father. Magnus this is Ms. Debbie, one of the best teachers here."

Magnus smiled and shook her hand. She stared at him for a moment then returned the smile. "Don't you leave these three again, you hear?" She said to Magnus in a cold tone. Alec was shocked because he never heard her use that short of to be before, but over the few years, people have become very protective of Alec and the girls because it was rare that men were able to bear children.

Some people think it's disgusting that men shouldn't be able to have children and some find it to be a blessing from the Lord above. A lot of gay couples wish they could have their own biological children instead of going through the system in becoming foster parents, then the whole adoption thing. It could be a headache, but Alec and Magnus are one of the couples blessed to have their own children, so it's understandable why people are so protective of him.

Magnus smiled kindly at the lady standing in front of him with a cold expression. "I wouldn't dream of leaving my family, it wasn't my intention in the first place. They were taking from me, and I spent a year looking for them, so you don't have to worry about that ma'am." He winked when he finished.

Ms. Debbie chuckled. "Well aren't you just a smooth talker, but I'll hold you to your word. This is our favorite family here. Don't tell the other parents." She whispered quietly making Magnus chuckle himself. They heard movement coming from their right and turned to see a woman with blonde hair and green eyes coming towards them.

"Alec!" She exclaimed. "Where have you been?! Dave and I have been worried sick!" She hugged Alec then kissed Riley on the cheek who giggled in return.

"Sorry Cami, but we've had a few emotional days. But I would like for you to meet my boyfriend Magnus and Riley and Sariah's father." Camille looked at Magnus for a bit before shaking his hand. "You hurt them again, you die." She said coldly then smiled. "It's nice to meet You! Oh, Alec, we're throwing Benjamin a birthday party next weekend and you all are invited! I won't take no for an answer! I call dibs on having Riley and Sariah first!" Camille says to Ms. Debbie who frowned.

"Sorry hun, but first comes, first served! They're mine! We have some things to do." Both Alec and Magnus burst out laughing at the two women bicker over their children. It was a sight to see. After Magnus filled out the contact information, they said goodbye to the girls and headed for work. Riley and Sariah thought it was funny watching their teachers fight over them. Both Alec and Magnus smiled and shook their heads at the two protective women standing in front of them holding their babies.

"Well, that was entertaining," Magnus says after entering the car after he opening the door for Alec. Alec smiled and nodded. "Yeah, imagine what they are going to be like once they meet my siblings. They are very protective of me. A year ago, a teacher that worked there was homophobic and used to say racial slurs at me and the girls. Ms. Debbie and Camille walked in just in time for her to say something and they went off. Now, I never thought I would hear teachers cursing in a religious place, but it was a bloodbath. The police were called and that teacher went to jail and lost her teaching license. It was crazy. Everyone heard about what happened and ever since they've been protective of us. I couldn't ask for a great support team outside of the family." Alec finished staring into the distance as if he was in a trance remembering that day.

Magnus grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you baby. I will always regret not being there for you throughout your entire pregnancy. I'm so sorry."

"Its okay Mags, it wasn't your fault. Now we can focus on the future and if we plan on having children again, I know you will be there with me the entire time. So please don't hate yourself for not being there. Please, we went over this. Robert and Maryse are to blame, not you or anyone else for that matter. Now, let's get to work, we have a long day ahead of us." Alec says when they pull into the Hotel parking lot.

 

 


	13. Chp13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy this new chapter....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.....
> 
> Thanks for reading...

Work was hectic for Alec today, he not only had to train Magnus in running the front desk, but he had to snap at Jace and Isabelle for flirting with Clary and Simon. Clary quickly apologized to Alec, not wanting to be suspended, she needed this job in order to pay off the new car she purchased, knowing full well the car payments was going to kill her, but she needed a car to get around and taking the bus was not in her plans. 

Where she loved buses didn't run, seriously Atlanta needs to get it together. Seeing as she lived there all her life, she wasn't banking on the stage changing anytime soon. When Alec shouted at Simon, be wanted to curl into a ball and die. Alec never raised his voice with anyone and when he did, shit was serious. He could understand that, the four of them were being highly inappropriate while working and shameless flirting in front of customers. 

The siblings quickly realized, Alec wasn't having any of their shit and placed them on 90 day probation. If they stepped out of line one more time, he would fire them and wouldn't care less about their feelings since this was a place of work not a place to eye fuck the other. Magnus was in shock, but said nothing, Alec was in charge of the hotel and whatever he said goes. No if, ands  or buts about it. 

The day went smoothly after that, well I wouldn't say smoothly seeing as Alec was called to the front desk because a few people didn't want to pay for the mini bar and room service fees. They tried Alec on so many level saying they didn't order anything or use the mini bar, but lost quickly when Alec pointed out that no one else was in their room, and played their conversation with the kitchen staff of them ordering food. Alec then placed them on their hotels watch list, so if they tried this again they would press charges. Security escorted them out, the guests were shocked because they have never seen or heard something so insane before. Not because rid Alec but the guests that didn't want to pay their bill. 

It was time for the other to leave, but Alec had to stay until eight for the night manager to take over. Magnus didn't like this. But he had to pick up the girls and get them home for dinner. He wanted to have them bathed for bed so Alec wouldn't have to do it when he got off. He cringed thinking about all the times Alec had to everything on his own.

Alec walked him towards the car and kissed him goodbye. He was riding with Jace and Isabelle, Clary and Simon were also heading with them, which made Alec upset. He loved his friends and family but sometimes they could be a bit much. Plus their house was too small for big gatherings; The new house floor was drying and they still needed to paint the walls. Alec was picking up the paint since it was close by the house. 

Camp Creek Parkway had numerous of stores, like Target, Publix, Lowe's, shoe stores, clothing stores, pet stores, you name it. It just didn't have a Walmart or Kroger. For those stores Alec had to drive to Riverdale for grocery shopping. Target and Publix were just too damn expensive and honestly he only shopped there if he didn't feel like driving way out on the other side of town. Groaning at the thought of shopping this weekend, he headed back into the hotel to finish up with work. A few hours later Magnus texted him letting him know that the girls were feed and now playing with Clary, Simon and Max. 

**_Okay, I'll see you all soon, I'm heading out now to pick up the paint and supplies we ordered, I don't want to pick it up at the last minute. I love you baby, I'll see you in a bit._ **

Alec replied, then gathered his belongings to head out for the night. He will be back here bright in early in the morning. 

******

Alec chose a different paint theme for.the girls bedroom. The walls will.sbe blue, with a white tree, purple and pink, white and polka dots leaves and birds on the branches, with two different color owls at the bottom of the tree branch on each side above the girls bed. Magnus ordered them new bed with the bars of the side so they wouldn't roll over and fall on the floor. He kept the furniture white, since Alec didn't want to replace brand new dresses he got not even a year or two ago. Their bedspread will match the colors of their bedroom walls and so would the laps. Alec absolutely adored this new them and he was sure the girls would too. 

Alec bought the paint that took only one coat and didn't have toxic fumes. Brushes, rollers, painting tape, and tarps along with the paint before driving home. He also wanted to buy two basketball goals for the family since everyone played, it would be a nice family exercise for them all to be involved in and since there are teens that stay beside them, he's sure they would love go play whenever they got the chance to. Plus Alec missed playing, and his girls loved playing with his basketballs in the house. They had perfect aim as well. He couldn't wait to coach them if they aren't down the sport path their parent did. Both Alec and Magnus played basketball; they even played for the school as well. 

Him and Max would go to Fayetteville to Dicks Sporting goods to buy them and put them together seeing as no else will. Alec paid for the supplies then made his way home, be was starving and he just hoped someone out him up a plate because he was going to be angry if they didn't. Pulling into the driveway, Alec saw that Clary and Simon were still there and be groaned, he didn't want to host his friends, but luckily he didn't have to seeing as they were walking out with smiles on their faces. 

“Well, it seems like you all are cozy with my brother and sister.” Alec said pulling his book bag from the back seat along with his bag of goodies he purchased from cash register. He listened to his two friends stubble over their words for a few seconds before waving them off. “Listen, I'm happy you find someone you like. You both deserve happiness, but if I ever hear or see what I witnessed today, I will not hesitate to fire the lot of you. That was unprofessional and you should know better than that. Don't let Jace and Izzy ruin your chances of being promoted. You've worked too hard to get where you are now, I don't want to see either of you going down the wrong path. I'm not trying to bust your balls or anything, but just pay attention to what you're doing. Simon, you don't want to move back home with your mother and be jipped out of your money again and Clary do I even have to say anything about your situation?” She shook her head no. Clary grew up in a very strict household, and the first chance she got, she bolted from her life with her parent and never looked back. 

“Were sorry Alec, and promise to never be inappropriate again. If James were there tonight instead of you, we would've lost our jobs for sure so thank you for not firing us. I was just happy that someone actually showed interest in me and not just wanting to get in my pants like the others before.” Alec wasn't so sure about his brother, but didn't voice his opinion. Kf anything jace was just like those other boys who approached Clary before. Simon apologized as well before alec got annoyed with hearing their whining voices and getting bit by mosquitoes. He said goodbye and watched them get into their cars and head home. 

“Dada!!” Riley and Sariah squealed as he walked into the kitchen. Apparently his babies were watching him from out the window, nosy little munchkins. 

“Hey my babies, did you have a great day today?” Alec asked kissing them on their forehead then washing his hands before picking them up and squeezing them while peppering kisses all over their faces. They squealed in delight then placed them back on the floor. “Hey darling, you have food in the microwave. Nothing fancy just McDonald's, two double cheeseburgers, two Mcchickens, fries and Apple pies.” Alec moaned pressing the microwave to warm up his food, he was so hungry he could eat a whole animal. 

“Thank you so much!! I'm so hungry, I didn't eat lunch today. I forgot to, I was so busy with everything it slipped my mind. Oh, I'm going to drop the paint off at the new house tomorrow morning before work. Infront want it inside the car. Just let me eat and then we can put the babies to bed since you have them their baths already, thank you by the way.” Magnus smiled leaning in to kiss his boyfriends awaiting lips. 

Jace walked in the kitchen before Magnus could respond making gagging noises. Alec glared at his brother then called his sister into the kitchen as well. “What's up bro?” 

Alec ignored the question and spoke in a icy tones that made Magnus and co shiver. “If you ever and I mean ever pull the shit you did at work I will kick you out faster that you can form a fucking sentence. This is my hotel and workplace and j refuse to have insubordinate workers. You could have picked another time to flirt, you didn't have to do it infront of the guests. Pops is going to be pissed, when he hears this or of we get a bad review because of it. It will my ass on the line, and then all hell will break loose. Also if either of you break my best friends hearts prepare for war, because they have been through enough heartbreak in their lives unlike the two of you. They will not be another notch on your bed post, so if this is a game, and it right here and now. I won't stand and watch you play with their emotions I don't give a flying fuck if were family or not because they have filled that void for two years now and it will not change.” Alec stopped his next words when his babies made their way into the kitchen holding hands with their uncle Max. 

Jace and Izzy expressions were murderous, but neither of them said anything disrespectful because Alec told the truth and they apologized and promised not go do it anymore. They also argued that it was different with Clary and Simon and promised not to break their hearts or play with their emotions. Alec sat at the table eating his dinner while the others went back doing whatever they were doing before he arrived. 

Sariah and Riley were whining because they wanted one of his French fries. So he of course gave them a few of his fries and laughed when they danced with two fries in each hand. Magnus danced with his babies making Alec laugh even harder. After he was finished Alec made bottles for both babies, then changed their diapers before reading them a bedtime story. Tonight's story was the Narnia the lion, witch, and the wardrobe. Alec loved seeing his daughter's eyes grow wide as he read to them, as if they could imagine what the world looked like. Magnus sat in on of the rocking chairs holding Sariah as she drunk her bottle and listened to her dad voice. Alec read five chapters before the girls closed their eyes to sleep. The couple kissed their daughters for heads then walked into their own bedroom to sleep. 


	14. Chp14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated…
> 
> Thanks for reading...

It's moving day and Alec was the only one up. Everyone had a long week, including Alec but he wasn't going to let that stop him from his task. Riley and Sariah caught a summer cold from one of the kids from the daycare and Alec lost his mind. He hated seeing and hearing his babies in pain, he took them to the hospital and in the middle of the night when they started yelling and pulling at their ears. They could barely breathe with all the snot in their nose. Magnus was right on his heels panicking about his poor babies being in pain. He never experienced this before and be was in tears.

Alec gave them ibuprofen before they pulled off and headed to the Children's Hospital downtown Atlanta. He made sure they had bottles and cups with cold water, juice and milk. He also packed sandwich bags with snacks (goldfish, pretzels, carrots, and Apple slices), clothes, shoes and blankets. It was always cold in the hospitals and Alec was not in the mood for the crazy ass temperature problems.

They were seen relatively quickly despite it being midnight. The doctors examined them, ruling out ear infections, which Alec was thankful for. Those can be a pain to anyone and he did not want his babies to experience that pain ever. It was just a normal cold and fever and prescribe them some more ibuprofen, and antibiotics for their sore throats. Alec thanked the angels above the hospital gave him their medicine instead of him having to wait until the morning. The nurses gave Sariah and Riley a dose of their antibiotics and ibuprofen before they left and made their way home.

Magnus was paying close attention to nurses and doctors movements, not trusting them for a second. Sue him, these were his daughters for Christ sake! He would kill anyone that dare to harm them, if he could kill the germs that infested his darling he would like that old cartoon Osmosis Jones; Anyway you get the point. His babies were okay after they've taken their medicine and were now laying on their fathers chest waiting to be discharged. When they made it home, Magnus didn't want to sleep without them afraid something might happen to them while they slept. Alec wasn't going to complain anyway, whenever the girls don't feel well, he let's them sleep in his bed so he can keep an eye on them.

Now they are sleeping on their Papa’s chest knocked out. Alec took a few pictures before he did his business in the bathroom. He hired movers for today and they were outside eating for his orders. Alec quickly hot dressed and made his way down the stairs to meet them and finish packing the refrigerator. Max and their grandmother packed majority of the stuff when everyone was working, and he was grateful. Because he wasn't sure if they were going to have enough time to pack anything. Plus they needed to be out of the town house because Simon and Clary were going to take over it since James owned the townhouse.

Alec was proud of his friends, they were growing up and moving on with their lives. They needed out of the bad neighborhood they were staying. Old National is a dangerous place. Someone is forever getting killed or shot, and it was not worth it. At least they will.be closer to their job and school.

“Hey good morning guys, you can start with the kitchen or the living room, everything has been boxed to make it easier for you all. Thanks again.” The movers nodded and went to work. Alec was leaving the bedroom furniture for his friends seeing as they didn't have anything in their old apartment besides a futon couch and a few tables,  they both crashed on the futon and it was becoming unbearable staying in a one bedroom apartment. Alec scolded them for jumping right into moving the first chance they got instead of stacking up their money and now they had to pay car notes instead of doing what Alec did- finding cash cars and fixing them up.

They were.learning the hard way now, but since James have everyone a two dollar raise, they would be able to pay car notes, rent, and bills and still have money let for whatever else they wanted. Magnus had furniture coming down from his apartment in New York and alec purchased new furniture for their house anyway so letting his friends have his furniture was okay.

The downstairs was cleared of boxes, the movers headed up stairs in the nursery trying not to make that much noise. Alec then told them to take the boxes of clothes from his bedroom and bathroom. After that, Alec drove the car to the other house,  making it just until for the furniture trucks to get there. It was going to be a long day. Thankfully the house was painted and thanks to everyone coming one day this week and painting after the got home from work.

The living room was a beautiful blue/grey and white with dark blue and black furniture that made the entire room pop. The furniture company went to work on the living room and dining room, while the movers unloaded the boxes taking the to their rightful places. They built all bed frames, wardrobes, desks, entertainment centers, bookshelves, etecreta. Alec made sure go tip both companies generously when they left.

Not wanting to waste more time. Alec set on unboxing the kitchen boxes  putting them away. If the babies were up, Magnus would have called him, but he just hoped they stayed asleep until it was time for breakfast and take another dose of their medicine. It didn't take long for him to finish the kitchen because he left a lot of stuff for his friends since they didn't have a lot and Magnus and Izzy bought new dishware.

He moved into the girls room next, because that's what really needed to be done first. Sick babies tends to sleep all day long. He fixed the beds, then moved into putting their clothes away nice and neatly. They had so many clothes, but it gave Alec a chance to through his babies old clothes and place them in a pile for goodwill or a women's and miss shelter.  

Around 10;30 another truck pulled up, and Alec knew it was for Magnus. Alec met the driver and crew outside, and showed them were the furniture was going. Magnus told Alec he could put his furniture in the basement for Max and Jace's batcave. Since the basement was huge, the four couches, and tables and coffee tables fit perfectly. The 80 inch flat screen was going in the living room, or family room. Which ever didn't matter. Alec left his for Clary and Simon. Honestly he's given more of the things he bought himself to his friends. They better be thankful. A long with Magnus things, his siblings belongings were in there as well and Alec showed the movers were to place them.

Alec paid them for their services then walked back into the house. He made sure they placed all of Magnus’ clothes in his own closet so he could go through it and hang his stuff up later. He was putting the books on the shelves when his family finally graced him with their presence. Sariah and Riley ran towards him, wrapping their chubby arms around his legs. He felt their foreheads and frowned, they were a little warm, not wanting to chance it. Be grabbed their medicine out the fridge and have them both their doses.

“Why didn't you wake us to help you bro?” Max asked picking up a box of books and placing them beside Alec and helped him place them on the shelves.

“I didn't want to wake you guys. Plus I had to be here when the truck dropped off your things. Everything has been placed inside your bedrooms, I do hope I won't have to help you put clothes away or clean your rooms.” Alec sneezed a few times in some tissue then washed his hands. He prayed that he wasn't getting sick, he hated getting sick after his girls because it lasted for months instead of weeks. No one was there to help take care of me the girls and his grandparents were always busy.

Magnus frowned and placed his hand on Alec's forehead. “Alexander your burning up. Are you okay?” He asked concerned. Alec never gets sick unless something has changed.

Smiling down at his girls playing inside the boxes Alec nodded. “I'm fine babe, now let's gets this house in order shall we? Since I know you all aye breakfast, I don't have to cook anything, we have a lot of work to do and I want the house done before we have to work on Monday.” Magnus didn't believe him one bit, not wanting to start a fight, he got yo work on the DVD shelves while paying close attention to his sick boyfriend.

Alec sent his siblings to get started on their bedrooms and bathrooms while him and Magnus took care of the downstairs. It was going to be a long weekend.


	15. Chp15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors....
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated…
> 
> Thank you for reading!

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi6jfWB2_ncAhXsRt8KHW8ZAmwQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ffreeform.go.com%2Fshows%2Fshadowhunters%2Fnews%2Fthe-new-season-2-trailer-and-our-complete-breakdown-of-what-it-really-means&psig=AOvVaw3tiiAjT_jBd6OANIGW4cOd&ust=1534788491991326)

 

 

_ ‘Achoo,’  _ That was the eighth time Alec sneezed in the last ten minutes and dust had nothing to do with it either. Magnus watched his boo from his peripheral since he felt Alec’s forehead this morning. They've been going non stop unpacking the house and getting everything up to their standards. In between unpacking, cleaning and organizing the house - they had to check on their little gumdrops every hour making making sure they were doing alright and either change diapers or give them cool water or juicy juice to help with their sore throats or just keeping them hydrated. Milk was out of the question when babies are sick with fevers, they might throw it back up. Alec learned that the hard way a year ago, and never made that mistake again. It was disgusting. Having children toughens your stomach and gag reflex immensely. 

Alec swayed walking in the living room and felt dizzy, nearly falling but never tumbling over because Magnus ran towards him managing to keep him upright. Alec groaned at the pain in his head and ear and stomach. Oh it was the absolute worst! Magnus hissed feeling scorching heat resonated frok Alec's body. Yup it was time to take charge. “Alexander, you have a fever and needs rest. I'm not going to sit here and argue with you either, I know you've taken care of yourself and the girls alone while the three of you were sick at the same time, but i'm here now. Not to mention your siblings, we can finish the rest of the house while you get some much needed sleep - since you’d barely gotten any last night.” 

Alec was in too much pain to say argue, he tried looking around the room, that was a bad idea when a wave of nausea and dizziness hit him like a ton of bricks. Immediately he shit his eyes and lead his head on Magnus shoulder wanting to be rid of the annoying symptoms so he could focus properly. It was a lost cause. 

Rubbing his lovers stomach, Magnus held Alec close as they walked towards their bedroom so Alec can sleep peacefully. He positioned Alec on the right side of the bed gently and slowly not wanting to cause him any more pain then he was already in. Magnus then ran towards their bathroom looking through the box labeled  **Medicine Cabinet** and pulled out prescription ibuprofen.  _ “Yes,” _ be said rinsing a fever reducer for his baby. He needed to get his temperature down quickly. 

As he walked towards the kitchen, the doorbell went off the exact time he opened the fridge. Whoever that was had to wait until he gave his honey his medicine. Running back in his and Alec's bedroom, he saw that Alec was falling asleep which wasn't good because he needed a fever reducer to help him feel a tad bit better later.  

“Hey baby, wake up,” Magnus whispered as he approached the bed, gently shaking his sweetheart awake. Alec stirred the groaned at the pain that shot through his forehead and temples.  _ Fuck sakes!  _ A pounding head was not fun at all. Magnus winced seeing the pained express in on Alec's face. “I know baby, I'm sorry for attempting to move you, but you have to take this medicine and drink something. I know you haven't drank anything all day which isn't good for anyone. So let's take two Ibuprofen and drink this full glass of water, then you can sleep as long as you want. When the girls wake up I will bring them in here to lie with you, if know you three love being together while sick. It's really insane how inseparable you three are, at the same time so adorable. Does that sound like a plan?” 

Alec nodded yes then took his medicine before laying back into their many comfortable pillows. Magnus kissed Alec's fever ridden lips before leaving the bedroom to answer the door. These people whoever they are are exasperating. Seriously do they have to ring the doorbell constantly like this? Anger surged throw Magnus as he slammed open the door with a murderous glare stopping the two people in their place from throwing their arms around him. 

“Honestly what the fuck is wrong with the two of you?! You couldn't wait until we answered the door? I have two sick babies in here and now a sick and deprived boyfriend, plus a house that needs to be unpacked, I don't need anymore mishaps today!  Though i an happy to see you, but so not and I repeat do not ring that annoying doorbell like that ever again.” Magnus said taking the woman in his arms and kissing her cheek.

“Oh Magnus honey, I'm so sorry. You were taking too long to answer the door, and plus it's hot as fish grease out here. My God, how does Alec stay in the heat like this?! Anyway, move aside I want to see my grandchildren. I don't care if they're sleeping, I just want to see their faces. Can we come in?” Rolling his eyes at his mother, Magnus stepped aside letting his parents into the house. Jason pulled his son into a tight hug then kissed his forehead. No matter how old he gets, Magnus will always be their baby boy. 

Thalia looked around the house and fell in love with the decor. She always had a weakness for gray walls and blue furniture,  “I take it you and Izzy did the interior design huh?” Magnus nodded and watched as she looked at the pictures on the tables around the house. She picked up the one where Alec, Riley and Sariah were inside of their playhouse smiling outside the window as Clary snapped the picture. With a shaky hand, she held it to her mouth to cover the sob threatening to escape. 

She missed her darling boy and the birth of her grandchildren, goodness the girls are the perfect combination of their parents. Jason joined his wife looking at the pictures. The two burst out laughing at the picture of Alec and the girls glaring at the camera with annoyed expressions. “Oh they have Alec's scowl, just wait til they get older, it's going to just as deadly as their fathers.” said Jason as he ran his fingers over the twins faces. They looked at a few more pictures before they were bombarded by the band of misfits (Izzy, Jace, and Max), squeezing the life out of them. Though from the looks of it, Thalia and Jason didn't mind one bit. 

“Oh Izzy I love your hair, did you braid it yourself?” Thalia asked looking at the extremely detailed hairstyle. Izzy shook her head and grinned widely showing off her hair, “No, Alec braided it for me, he's gotten so much better now that he has daughters with a ton of hair. Have you seen their hairstyles in the pictures? Alec's a nature, he even surpassed Magnus.” 

Magnus scoffed as the two women burst out laughing then sobered up when Sariah and Riley was calling for daddy. Jason and Thalia gasped hearing the voices of their grandchildren for the first time. “Hey Jace, Izzy and Max, so you mind going to pick up food for everyone? Alec's sick with a fever and possibly a ear infection, I'm going to take him to the hospital later but for now he needs rest, pick him and the girls up for chicken noodle and broccoli and cheese soup from Panera Bread please and get me Chipotle bowl, you know my order. Then whatever you want have at it, but he quick please.” the trio nodded with from expressions, no one like seeing Alec sick, without him they didn't have a clue on how to function properly. Magnus handed his bank card to Izzy and tossed the car keys at Jace. 

Magnus gestured for his parents to follow him inside the girls nursery. Thalia heart was beating so fast it threatened to pop out of her chest as they headed the door she heard their screams now and it hurt her soul. Her babies were sick, damn it now parent or grandparent liked seeing their loved ones sick like this. 

“Papa! I want dada, peas.” Riley says with huge tears running down her face as she reached out for him. Magnus cooed at his babies, they're so precious. “Okay sweet pea, let me change your pamper first then get you something to drink and some crackers. Guess who’s here, Mimi and Pawpaw came to visit you. Do you want to say hi?” 

At the same time, Sariah and Riley looked at the new arrivals with smiles on their faces, pointing at their grandparents squealing out their names, “Mimi! Pawpa! Dada!” Thalia looked confused turning to see if Alec was behind them but he wasn't, “The girls and Alec are attached to one another, they have such a beautiful bond it puts ours to shame. When sick the girls don't like being away from Alec, they need his cuddles.” Magnus explained, “But come on and help me get them changed and introduce yourselves, they are friendly. They got it from me of course.” Jason chuckled at his son before joining his wife in the bathroom washing their hands before picking up their grandchildren who kissed their cheeks and babbled out having conversations with them. Magnus watched from the side as his parents and children bonded together. 


	16. Chp16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Thalia and Jason Bane!! Also please don't give me hate for Thaila and Jason's jobs. It makes perfect sense because Magnus wants to be game designer. Happy reading.. Until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors....
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated... 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Magnus walked into the kitchen leaving his parents to change the girls while he got the sippy cups of cold juicy juice and crackers. Wishing his siblings in law would hurry up with their lunch. He walked back in the room hearing giggles of his children and smiled walking into the nursery. Both Riley and Sariah were running around the room trying to get away from their grandparents that were on the floor (hands and knees) crawling after them. 

“Papa! Dada!” Sariah squealed loudly. Magnus bent down picking her up, kissing her cheek softly. “Yes, we're going to dada, put you need medicine now before we go see dada or I'm going to be killed for not giving you the next dose of medicine.” Sariah frown at the mention of the medicine they needed to take. It was  **children's dimetapp cold and cough** grape flavored and they hated it and also fought against it. 

Luckily his mother was there to help coax them into taking it with no problems. Magnus still had a lot to learn, he's only been with them for a few weeks now. So plenty of time to learn from his boyfriend, parents and grandparents. “Come let's go see dada, but careful dada doesn't feel well okay, so be gentle.” The girls stared at him with sad eyes, nodding with understanding. So smart. 

Thalia and Jason walked with Magnus in the  bedroom he shared with Alexander; the couple looked around the house as they walked through the corridors, loving the house even more. Alec did a great job picking the house out and buying it, it was huge and had lots of space for the seven of them. Jason has been thinking about moving to Atlanta since finding out his grandchildren were here. Thalia agreed, not wanting to go another day without seeing Riley and Sariah grow up without them being present. They all messed two years of their lives and refused to miss anymore. 

Alec was in the same position Magnus left him an hour ago. He knew having a pounding headache permits your from wanting to move, especially when sick. Magnus put the girls on the bed and watched as they crawled towards Alec, giving him kisses all over his face. He smiled and pulled them in his arms without opening his eyes. Both girls wrapped their arms around Alec's neck snuggling in close, well as close as they could get. 

“Dada, oos k?” Riley asked trying her best to whisper, but failing. Thalia had tears in her eyes watching her grandchildren ask if their father was alright, high five to Alec for raising his children with manners and discipline. Without opening his eyes Alec answered her shocking everyone in the room how he knew which baby spoke. Parents intuition that's all that is. 

“No cupcake, but I will be soon. Here lay down while i get your sippy cups, back in a second.” Alec huffed trying to get out of bed with difficulty.  Magnus rushed towards his side and gently pushed him back on the bed. “Darling you need rest, I told you that I will take care of.you and our girls today. I have sippy cups and crackers in my hands, no need for you to get up.” Alec smiled up at his man, loving seeing the cute pout on his lips. “I have them medicine already, oh we have some guests that want to say hello. I couldn't leave them outside, they would be broken down the door of I didn't let them in. Honestly they are a bit much.” 

Alec snickered as Magnus ducked out of harm's way. He then looked up seeing Thalia and Jason, a huge grin appearing on his face. He gently pushed Magnus put the way so he could hug his in laws. He's always called them that since he was little, they never corrected him though, I mean why would they exactly? Magnus and Alec were inseparable and was in love with each other from an early age and would always talk about getting married one day.

“Mom! Oh I missed you, sorry for.my appearance but I feel like crap. This sucks I wanted to be healthy so I could show you around Georgia, but I guess that has to wait. How long are you staying for?” He asked  whispered breathlessly - that's because Thalia squeezed him tightly he could hardly breathe. Alec didn't mind, he pulled her closely and kissed her temple, such a Alec thing to do. 

“Don't worry about it Al, we're actually moving here.” Jason answered hugging his son in law, ignoring Magnus’ gasps. “We want to be closer to our family and Thalia was growing restless sitting in the house all day while I worked at the office. This way she can be with some of her friends and spend time with the girls while inform at my office downtown.” 

Magnus parents are legends for the gaming community. Which is why magbus wants to design his own games in the near future. Jason is the current president and CEO of Cyber AI Entertainment. He is known as "The Father of the PlayStation" all of the spin-off systems. Thalia owns Sony Network Entertainment International and Sony is a multinational video game and digital entertainment company. The perfect dynamic duo, and Magnus couldn't be prouder of them. They worked so hard, and still does, hoping that one day Magnus will take over the family business so they can retire. 

“We are hoping to go house hunting sometime this week, but for now we just want to spend some time with our grandchildren and son in law. James is going to take us to look for houses so, don't worry about needing to get out of bed.” Thalia finished watching how Sariah and Riley snuggle closer to Alec not moving a muscle. She watched how Alec melted into his daughters embrace it was the cutest thing ever. 

“I can't believe you're moving here, that's awesome! You're going to love it here, though the spring and summers are the worst. We don't really have fall weather if I'm honest. Last year the heat lasted up until November. Winter, forget about it. It gets cold but not heavy coats kind of cold. I miss the snow really. The last time we got snow was around March or April and only lasted for a week at best.  Though the girls and I did have fun playing in it, it's not build a snowman type of snow though. But other than that, welcome to Atlanta.” Alec chuckled and the girls joined in laughing at their father and looking at him with heart eyes. Magnus joined his family kissing each other their heads. 

Jason watched as the girls placed their hands on each of their fathers wanting to be closer to each other them. The perfect blend. Just then Izzy, Jace, and Max walked into the room carrying bags of food for the lot, Magnus helped Alec up to their bathroom to do his business and wash his hands before eating. He also grabbed some wipes for the girls to clean their hands as well. Together him and Alec fed the girls their soup while eating their food at the same time.  The three siblings made sure everyone had food and it was enough to last them until later tonight. They are until they couldn't eat anymore.  


	17. Chp17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me guys....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading...

Alec woke up from bed when his stomach made bubble noises, he knew what that meant. His period was here. Every since he was twelve, Alec has gotten the symptoms of having a period, but never understood why he was in so much pain, now he does. Of course finding out he basically has an uterus like every female does and have periods every month or every other month like it has been since having the twins. The doctors called it  **irregular** period. He didn't care, all he cared about was getting rid of the agonizing pain in his lower stomach and back. 

Not to mention, he has to shit all the time and it hurts when he is cramping at the same time, like right now. The doctors told him that his body is cleaning itself out, but damn it is didn't hurt. He didn't have to wear pads because he didn't bleed like women do, no. Blood is in his urine - it freaked him out at first, but now he understands and knows he healthy and NOT pregnant. All the unprotected sex him and Magnus have been having every night and morning. His breast has been tender for a few weeks now, and his food intake had increased but nothing signaled for him being pregnant. At least he doesn't think, he's taken his pill everyday and he hasn't had any nausea. So he couldn't be pregnant. 

Magnus heard groaning coming from the bathroom, he looked over to his left side finding it empty with two babies in his spot. Getting out of bad, he made his way towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. Alec shouted at him, which he never does. Odd. Magnus thought to himself,  he tried again and Alec shouted once more. “Seriously go the fuck away and let me shit in PEACE!” 

“No need to be rude, I was just seeing if you were okay darling.” Magnus shouted back through the door. He heard Alec wildly curing in Spanish. “You know I can understand everything you are saying right? Stop being angry and just tell me what's wrong.” 

“MY FUCKING UTERUS IS TRYING TO KILL ME!! HAPPY NOW?! HOW THE FUCK AWAY AND BRING ME GODDAMN DRUGS!!!” Magnus stared shocked at the bathroom door before turning around to see his babies still asleep on the bed. They had a long night and didn't want to separate from their fathers, so Alec and Magnus did what any parent would do, let their babies sleep with them. 

Right now he was happy the girls didn't hear dada’s foul mouth. Alec is usually careful when cursing in front of the girls but today he just doesn't give a damn. Then it clicked,  _ (Uterus _ ) Alec was on his period. Rushing,  Magnus made sure pillows were around the girls before running towards Izzy and his mother asking them what would help with menstrual cramps. 

“Whoa bro, where's the fire?” Jace asked when Magnus came running out the room with a frightening look. “Jace seriously, if you value your life move before Alec comes out here to kill you. He's on his period! ISABELLE! MOM! I NEED YOU!!” it was Monday and they had the day off from work. A week has passed and the girls and Alec was feeling much better, except the cough Alec still.had that lingered. It was a horrible cough too. Jace looked at Magnus with a disgusting look. He forgot his brother has to.go through the same thing girls do. He felt bad for him, but he knows not to bother females when they are on their period so he sat quietly, not moving a inch. If Alec's anything like Izzy, he's going to stay clear of that monster. 

Izzy and Thalia came sprinting down the stairs in heels, makeup half done and hair all over the place. How the hell? - nope no time to ask him that question. “What wrong?” 

Without missing a beat Magnus answered, “Alec's on his period and in pain. He practically cursed me out for knocking on the door and shouted loudly not caring if the girls heard him or not. Now before my boyfriend bites my head off, would one of you give me something for his cramps like now please. I'm way out of my league here.” 

“Aww, the poor baby. Yeah the first wave is the worst. Having to use the bathroom while cramping and bleeding. Bless his soul. Okay I have some Naproxen that will help with the cramps. If he has a heating pad, get it for him and place his on his stomach it will take away the pain.” Thalia said pulling out a prescription bottle and handing Magnus four blue pills. “Give him a bottle of water, it might not eat because when we are on our period. Everything we eat tends to come out and don't be alarmed but we stay in the bathroom for almost 30 minutes to an hour. It's just like that, don't question it. If I were you son, I would use the guest bathroom just in case Alec's still in there. Oh and give him chocolate. We crave it like a crackhead craves meth or coke.” 

Magnus nodded thanking his mother before returning back to his and Alec's bedroom. Entering he spotted Alec on his side of the bed imma fetus position rocking back and forth. Magnus hated seeing his baby in so much pain, he quickly gave Alec the two pills and a bottle of water. He then found the heating pad and plugged it up before handing it to place on his stomach. Alec grabbed him by the wrist pulling him close. “I'm sorry for yelling at you baby, I didn't mean it. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I have to get the girls ready. They are going out with our mothers to look at houses. And I can't be bothered right now. Please lay with me.” Magnus grinned, bending down to kiss Alec forehead. 

“It's quite alright dear. Don't worry about it, I will get the girls ready for the day while you rest. I'll pamper you all day today, no worries now get some sleep. I love you.” Alec mumbled  _ “I love you too”  _ before passing out on Magnus’ chest. He laid there for an hour just combing his fingers through Alec's thick curly hair, no doubt the girls got a mixture of both of their hair but mostly Alec's because its curly. 

Riley and Sariah woke up with smiles on their faces. Magnus watched as the girls greeted each other with hugs and kisses before turning to see their fathers laying beside them. He untangled himself from Alec just in time to catch the twins before the jumped on sleeping, cramping Alec. Nope he needed to save his munchkins from the cramp monster. Not that Alec would get upset with his babies, no. Magnus just wanted Alec to rest and let the medicine take effect. 

He took the girls to their room to change their diapers and get them ready for the day. They had a bath Last night so all Magnus had to do was get them dressed, and pack their baby bags and get them breakfast. Blueberries and cream oatmeal for Riley and Strawberries and cream for Sariah. He dressed both girls on a white and pink sleeveless cotton jumpsuit with **X and O** on them, with white sandals. He brushed their hair in two pigtails and place white bows on them. 

Baby bag packed with the essentials. Now all it needs his there cooler lunch box. Alec fixed their snacks and sippy cups last night so all Magnus had to do was pack everything and place it inside the bags. Magnus took the girls to say goodbye to Alec after breakfast, then helped his mother and Nadia (Alec's grandmother) place the girls car seats safely clicked in. He then kissed both girls on the cheek before kissing both of his mother and Nadia. He returned back to the house to wash the dishes and clean the kitchen. Today was grocery day, and he promised Alec that him and Jace would get the groceries done, plus Magnus wanted to fill their pantry and deep freezer with everything so they wouldn't have to go to.the store every week. It's exhausting to be completely honest. After he cleaned the clean and got dressed, him and Jace was off to Sam's club, BJ’s and Costco. 

Alec's ringtone blared through the room waking him from his peaceful slumber. He hated that ringtone at the moment. It meant that his job was calling him in on his off day when it was Stephen's day, not his. Honestly he couldn't understand why his grandfather primates thus idiots for a manager's position when he's forever late or calling out. Alec wanted to ignore it, but if it was important than he was going to get an ear full from James and he just wasn't in the mood for the bullshit. 

He answers the phone with an growl, “What?!” Stephen gulped loudly too frightened to even speak. “If you're just going to pant in my ear and not say anything I'm hanging up on your creepy ass. Now what the fuck are you calling me for Stephen and if you are calling because you can't make it, so help me you are fired!” Alec practically shouted through the phone. Alec's normally nice and kind but this man really ticked him off with his multiple bullshit excuses for not coming into work. Making Alec have to work on his off days when he's supposed to spend that time off with his family. 

Clearing his voice Stephen spoke up, “No no, I'm just going to be late and I was wondering if you could lead the meeting for me nothing more. I'm fuck in traffic and it taking me awhile to get there from downtown. Plus you live right next to the hotel so could you please just help me out and not tell James about this? I really need this job and he has already put me on probation. Please help me out.”  Alec rolled his eyes not believing this asshole one bit. 

“I don't believe shit you are saying. Stuck in traffic really? You stay on old national Stephen! Literally right now the street! And you know the street way to get to work! Stop fucking lying, you known what, don't come into work at all today. You're done. You just don't want to get your drunk ass out of bed. I'll make sure your check is sent to you, thank you for your services. Goodbye.” with that Alec hung up and called his grandfather to explain what's happened. James agreed immediately because this was an important meeting and Stephen was supposed to handle it, but apparently getting drunk was too important. Sighing Alec got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to shower and get ready for work. So much for relaxing. He looked at the clock in the wall and it read 8:20 in the morning. Why? Just Why? 

He quickly showered and got dressed, Isabelle walked in his room and frowned when she saw him getting dressed. “You're supposed to be off, why are you getting dressed Hermano?” She asked sitting in the couch area of his bedroom. “I just fired Stephen, he was calling in plus he was drunk I could tell by the way his slurred his words. He said it was just for the meeting but everyone knows he isn't coming in. Pops put him on probation and he still calls out. Today, some investors that work with Pops are coming in today and they want to see how the hotel is ran and go over a few things. Pops is buying out Seelie Hotels and Stephen was supposed to lead the meeting. Pops wants me to go in and get the job done. Don't worry, it's only for a couple of hours until Steven's shift starts. Tell Magnus would you, I known he's going to look for me when he gets home. I don't want to upset him while he's out shopping with Jace. He had something planned for me today, but I will.be working. But I love you hermana see you later.” Izzy kissed Alec's cheek and hugged him tightly before letting him go. 

The meeting lasted for four hours just in time for Steven’s shift to start. Seeing Alec he shook his head, “I take it Stephen called in drunk off his ass again?” Alec laughed nodding his head. “Yup and that was the last time too. Pops already placed him on probation, but he didn't care he called in numerous of times and enough was enough. It made the hotel look bad when he didn't even show up for the meeting, I literally had twenty minutes to read the emails that Pops sent me so I could lead the meeting this morning. I'm tired and I just want to go home and sleep with my baby, who is no doubt upset with me for coming into work.” Alec let out an irritated sighed. 

Steven chuckled,  “Yes I know what you mean. Trevor was upset with me when I had to go in on my off day because of Stephen. It put a strain on our relationship for awhile, but everything worked out and were better than ever. Now that he's gone the hotel will run smoother than it ever has because he was a enigma that no one wanted around. But I'll let you go home with your family now, tell Magnus I said hello and we are still on for basketball this weekend. Get ready ro lose Lightwood,  Trevor and I are going yo mop the floor with you all.” 

Alec burst into laughter at the thought of Steven and Trevor beating him and Magnus on the court. That's never going to happen. “If you say so Underhill. Well see who mood who Saturday! Now excuse me while I get to my boyfriend. Have a great day!” with that Alec walked into the back and clocked out then headed for his car. He sent a text to Magnus letting him know that he was on the way home before pulling out the parking garage. 

The light turned green and Alec pulled out into.the street when he was hit on by a speeding car on the driver side spinning the car on the ramp flipping over one time before the car stopped. Alec hit his head on the steering wheel, his collar bone felt like it was dislocated. Everything hurt, it was hard for him to breathe, the pain was too much so he blacked out. 

Magnus was pacing the living room feeling like something terrible has happened, he couldn't understand why. Maybe it was the fact that Alec wasn't answering his phone. He's called him over twenty time in the past ten minutes. Everyone was telling him to calm down but how could he when Alec texted him three hours ago and hasn't responded to him. He called once more and nothing. His phone rang and without looking at the caller I.D Magnus answered sounding panicked. 

“Alexander are you alright? Where are you?” The voice that came through the receiver was not his Alexander. No it was James. “Pops, what happened?” 

_ “Alec was hit by a drunk driver and is in the hospital. The doctors said that his collarbone was dislocated, his left wrist is broken, three fractures ribs, sprained back, knee and neck and has an concussion. They said it's a miracle that he's alive. Magnus, they also found out that he's two three weeks pregnant. The baby is okay before you ask. He's asking for you when The girls, get here now please, Nadia and Thalia are on their way we’re at Grady Hospital downtown.”  _  Magnus couldn't breathe, his baby was in a car accident, but by a drunk driver?! What?! And he's pregnant? Huh? He could have died? Oh God...

Jason caught his son before he hit the floor, Magnus stared at him with wide glossy eyes, tears spilling from them. He took the phone from Magnus and spoke to James, now understanding why his son reacted the way he did. He then promised to get them all to the hospital quickly, but safely. Jason helped Magnus stand and walk towards the door while telling the others what happened. Izzy started crying immediately praying in Spanish. Jace and Max weren't far off, they piled into the car making their way to the hospital. 


	18. Chp18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger guys.... Here's the next update see you in two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.....
> 
> Thanks for reading....

Magnus sprinted inside the hospital leaving his father and co, in the car. He literally jumped out the car while it was still moving. Yeah, Jason's going to tear him a new one for doing that, but he doesn't care; He needs to see his boyfriend damnit. James texted them the room number as they were on the way to the hospital. He quickly grabbed a visitors pass from the nurses station  then headed for the elevator. 

 

“502, 502, 502, excuse me could you point me in the right direction please, I'm looking for room number 502 and I'm not seeing it anywhere.” Magnus asked a nurse who walked by him. She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled at him, he was pretty sure she was trying to flirt with him, but dismissed that. No one made his heart flutter and take his breath away like Alec Lightwood, his soul belongs to Alec and always will. They are soulmates. 

“Sure honey, go down this hallway, make three rights and one left you should see the room on your left hand side.” Magnus looked at her like she lost her mind, why in the Sam hell would his room be on the other side of the hospital? That just didn't make sense. He thanked her and ran in the direction she pointed to. James was waiting outside Alec's room with a sad expression, pacing the floor with his arms behind his back. Military stance. 

“Pops!” Magnus shouted, James's head snapped up hearing his name being called, he opened his arms for Magnus ad he made his way towards him. He hugged him tightly, calming his heart rate down a few notches. “How is he? How's our baby? Oh my god I'm freaking out, is he going yo be alright?” James nodded his head and smiled. 

“He's going to be just fine son, though he will be in slight pain with him being pregnant and all, but they have given him so inflammatory medicine. He has stitches in his left eyebrow, the doctor said it's going to leave a mark there. The good news is that his knee is only sprained with the help of R.I.C.E which you already know seeing as you both are basketball players. He's going to hate that, the same knee he injured in high school. Same thing for his back and neck. They want to keep him over night, for his concussion. No memory loss or amnesia, so we are good on that part, just head pain. No brain damage, thank God. Nadia and I will take the girls tonight because I'm sure you want to stay with the Alec. Now come on, let's get you in the room to see you boo. Oh and if you don't propose to my grandson soon, I might beat you with my shoe.” if Magnus wasn't shaking with fear he would've had a come back, but not at this very moment. What is with Spanish parents beating their kids with shoes?

The two walked inside the room, it was dark the only light on was the dim light above Alec's bed. Bright lights are a real pain when having an concussion. Alec looked small in his bed, wrapped like a freaking mummy from the Mummy Returns movie with Brendan Fraser with the real Evie, not the cheap knock off one. Magnus combed his fingers through Alec's hair then bent down to kiss his forehead  just above his swollen eyebrow. The wetness of the kiss woke Alec. He moved slowly wincing in pain, Alec tried lifting his arm, he wanted to hold Magnus’ hand but it hurt like hell and he full on screamed when he moved his left arm upwards. 

That sound touched Magnus soul and he hated it. His baby being in pain, he just couldn't deal. He wanted to take the pain away, beg the nurses and doctors to give him something for it, but he couldn't because Alec's pregnant with his child. 

“Mag...nus pppp..lease, make it st...stop.” Alec gasp out. Jace, Isabelle and Jason burst through the room along with two nurse and Alec's doctor.  Alec caught sight of his girls with their grandparents, he didn't want them to see him like this. They might be young and babies, but they are very protective of Alec and tries to shield him from harm with their small bodies. “Magnus, get them out of here.” He cried in Magnus’ chest. Magnus turned seeing Riley and Sariah watching with scared glossy eyes, he nodded and  gently removed himself from Alec's clutches and walked over telling his mom and Nadia to take the girls out the room. 

They started crying immediately wanting Magnus and calling Alec's name, putting up a complete fit in the hallway. It was so bad Magnus took them both in his arms, quietly singing the theme song for  **Cat and the Hat** . Once they settled down, Magnus walked them back into the room to see their daddy and the rest of the family. The doctor was explaining to Alec that he couldn't get heavy pain killers because he's three weeks pregnant, but they promised to give him something else to take the pain away.

“Huh? What? I'm what?” Alec stuttered out because he must of heard wrong. He couldn't have been pregnant. He's taking his pills everyday right so that's imp- oh shit. It was the morning Magnus made love to him before they went into work. He didn't have a clue how this was going to work, he still has two toddlers for crying out loud and now he's pregnant with another child? Oh god… what if Magnus doesn't want another child? What if Riley and Sariah don't want another sibling. What if they hate him or her? What was he going to do then? What if it becomes too much for his siblings having another baby in the house when they have to study? He couldn't live getting bullied in school again. People called him weird and disgusting because he was able to have children, maybe he should enroll in online classes to make it easier for him. Maybe- he didn't get to finish that thought because Magnus kissed the life out of him erasing the darkness and fear that was clouding his brain. 

“Stop it. Whatever you are thinking stop it. I'm not going anywhere, I want this baby, just like I wanted my beautiful girls when i found out you were pregnant. You're not alone this time darling, I swear to be by your side every step of the way and so will my parents and your siblings and grandparents. We didn't get to experience the first pregnancy and I'll be damned if I'm not here for you during this one. No matter what baby, we are getting through this. Oh and I can't wait! We get to go shopping! Oh I can already picture the theme of the nursery, it's going to be awesome! Sorry for shouting love, but I'm really excited. I didn't get to freak out while you were pregnant with the girls buy I'm going all out now trust me. Now, are you hungry? It might take a while for you to be able to feed yourself, so I'm going to help you with everything, don't worry about that.” 

Alec stared at his boyfriend as he ramble a mile a minute, honestly he could put Simon out of a job if he wanted. He was just happy Magnus wanted the baby as much as he did. Izzy stepped forward while Magnus was on his rambling spree and asked if Alec was doing okay. 

“¿Cómo estás hermano mayor?” (how are you doing big brother?)

“Estoy bien con un montón de dolor. Ojalá las enfermeras se dieran prisa con mi medicina.” (I'm fine just in a ton of pain. I wish the nurses would hurry up with my medicine)

“Sí, puedo decir. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de estar embarazada otra vez? ¿Tienes miedo?” (Yes, I can tell. How do you feel about being pregnant again? Are you scared?)

Alec nodded yes. “Sí, porque la gente me intimidaba y me ponía nombres en la escuela cuando comencé a mostrarme. Ser llamado un bicho raro y caprichoso no es un refuerzo de confianza. Estoy feliz de tenerte a todos conmigo.” (Yes because people bullied me and called me names at school when i started showing. Being called a freak and disgusting isn't a confidence booster. I’m just glad I have you all with me.) Isabelle kisses his forehead gently before asking him if he would name their next child after her. 

Magnus on the other hand gasped hearing Alec speak about him being bullied for the first time, he planned on asking him about that once they’re alone and in the comfort of their own bedroom. Alec’s door opened and all Alec saw was a flash of red hair coming towards him. Clary almost dove on him but Magnus stopped her in her tracks. She looked confused at first but then saw the extent of Alec’s injuries and cried. “Oh my God Alec! We tried to get off as soon as we could. Me, Simon and Steven saw the person that was driving the car. It was Stephen Knighting. The police have him handcuffed to his hospital bed questioning him. He confessed seeing you at the red light and wanted to kill you because you fired him this morning after he explained that he was only going to be late for an hour or two. He was so drunk they were surprised that he didn't kill himself at the speed he was going.  

James and Jason left the room immediately calling their lawyers. Jace and Max on the other hand were furious trying to leave the room but Nadia and Thalia held them back. “Serious the asshole was drunk off his ass and like always he called Alec to cover for him. He forgot that Alec was his boss always as ours, I'm going to kill him. I hope his ass hoes away for the rest of his life. What a jackass.” Jace spat. Everyone agreeing to what he was saying, joining in on the conversations. Multiple voices speaking at once, growling louder nu the second. 

Before Magnus could even speak, Alec let out a groan holding his right hand up to his head trying to stop the throbbing pain. Magnus turned and whispered for everyone to shut their mouths because they were giving Alec a headache. Riley and Sariah wanted to be in their daddy's arms, so Magnus carefully positioned them on his right side, holding them while they each climbed up to give him kisses on the lips. Alec put on a smile for his girls even though he was in Hella pain. A nurse walked into the room with his medicine along with his dinner for the night. She help him sit up without having to shift his body that much. Magnus held the pink cup filled with crush ice and water with a white bendy straw. He made a mentally note to get lots of cups filled with crush ice before leaving the hospital. 

Who doesn't love crush ice? 

She then made Alec us the restroom, so with the help of Magnus and Jace he slowly walked towards the bathroom to do his business with the help of Magnus of course. Once Alec was done, he did not want to move, his entire body was on fire and not the good kind. Magnus wanted to pick him up bridal style and carry him back to his bed, but that would cause him more pain. All he could do was wait until Alec was ready to move. They two made it back into the room slowly, everyone watched as Alec limped over to his bed with the help of Magnus and now Jace, placing him back in bed gently. Alec was panting heavily trying to catch his breath, the pain was unbearable. Everything just hurts. 

The hospital food looked disgusting and he did not want it. The jello, yes he will eat it but the other stuff just like throw up. Nadia got the hint, “How about I go to Panera bread to get you some soup or a bread bowl. That baby needs to eat, I'm sure you haven't eaten anything all day which is not good. My third great grandchild needs to eat, I want a juicy baby this go round Allie.” 

“Baby?!” Clary and Simon screeched at the same time making Alec winced in pain. Magnus glared daggers at the two idiots he's grown to call friends but right now all he wanted to do was kick them out the huge black tinted window and watch their bodies hit the pavement for making his honeybun since in pain. Alec whispered Magnus name, clearing the anger from his eyes. 

“Its okay baby, don't kill them yet, we might still need them one day.” Clary and Simon started to protest when Riley shushed them holding her little finger over her cute lips. When Simon tried to speak again Sariah actually said “Hush Si-si Dada hurt.” Magnus nodded trying to hold in his laughter along with the rest of the room. Eventually the two gave up speaking all together after being shushed by two year old's back to back. The girls were eating Alec's rolls from his tray, while daddy was falling asleep from the medicine he took. His body felt numb which was a good thing because he was in immense pain. 

Magnus whispered “I love you” in Alec's ear right before he drifted off into unconsciousness. 


	19. Chp19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking to long to update!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated….
> 
> Thanks for reading...

Today, Alec's being released from the hospital, and everyone couldn't be happier. It's as if no one could function without him. He's the glue that keeps everything and everyone together; Both home and at work. It has been a week since his accident and Alec was losing his mind not being able to see his girls as often as he would like to or kiss them good night, or read to them, or - well you get the picture. Not to mention, he missed laying on Magnus chest in the comfort of their own bedroom. And burying his face in his neck as he snuggling close to his body leaving no space between them. Judging from the look on Magnus’ face, he missed their night cuddles too. 

Though he's tried to make it easier for Alec, but every position they tried; Alec would hiss in pain due to his collarbone, wrist, knee, or just his entire body being in pain. The pain medication only help so much, with him being three weeks pregnant. It's still shocking to the couple, not to mention their friends and family. Alec was happy, truly. It's just - the backlash he got during his first pregnancy - was fucking horrible. People that didn't understand his condition (or people like him) made fun of him and said the most disgusting things and he didn't think he could go through that again. 

If it wasn't for his grandparents, Simon and Clary- his mental state would be in shambles. Hell his own parents thought he was disgusting and got rid of him as soon as they got the call from the hospital. “Hey darling are you okay?” Magnus worriedly asked seeing the dazed and fearful expression on his boyfriends face. Tears poured in Alec's eyes as he shook his head no. Magnus was by his side in an instant. Carefully trying to hold Alec the best way possible. Seeing as his clavicle was sore and tender. Not to mention Alec's neck and back was giving him so much pain, he barely wanted to move. His poor baby was so banged up with bruises and injuries, it continues to make Magnus’ heart break. 

“No Magnus, in not alright. I'm fucking terrified! You have no idea the pain and mental break I went through when I was pregnant with the girls. Pops and Mama tried to help me with the bullying at school, but what were they going to do? Call the Dean and demand he tell the grown ass adults to stop picking on me? What good was that going to do?” Alec practically shouts at him with tears rolling down his face. “They would call me a freak and horrible LGBT slurs all the time. Not to mention Racial.  The worst part of it all, was that majority of the people that were calling me those names were apart of our group! Our own community hated me Magnus! They hated me so much, they made the first few months of my pregnancy hell. I would get drinks thrown on my clothes, food, or whatever else they could get their hands on.” Tears were streaming down the couple's faces as Alec explained his experience. 

“Then one day i haf enough and broke the star quarterbacks arm and jaw bone for trying to punch me in the stomach. Knowing that i was pregnant. He didn't care, he felt embarrassed when I turned him down in front of his group of friends. After I beat his ass, no one from the team gave me any problems. Actually they began sticking up for me, they didn't appreciate their leader being racist and homophobic, when a few of their teammates were bi-sexually or gay. 

More people stand up for me and when Tyler Smith's parents tried to sue the school and have me expelled and thrown in jail for assault. People heard about the lawsuit and showed evidence that him amongst others bullied me daily and tried to kill our children, all because I said I wouldn't go out with him.” Alec sniffed, swallowing thickly. “They took me to court and lost, that's how I was able to afford our home. That and my savings from working. Pops had me a trust fund set up when I turn twenty one, but only if I promise to continue working and build it up so I can retires one day and live comfortably. I would never give up working at the hotel, I love it. Though people weren't so welcoming there either. The old staff gave me a hard time because I didn't have to work my way up to the front desk. But Pops nipped that in the bud real quick. He wanted to fire them, but I told him not to because they needed their jobs. Now they are nice, but I still have doubts about them not liking me.” 

Magnus was fuming. 

Fucking Maryse and Robert Lightwood was going to pay! If they didn't send Alec away, none of this would've happened. Alec wouldn't have gone through anxiety and depression during his first and second trimester. He could have been protected by Magnus and Jace and Izzy. Goddamn them assholes! Plus the thought of being disowned by your own community was awful. Who the fuck does that?! What happened to supporting one another and equality and all that? Apparently these assholes at Idris didn't get the picture, but Magnus planned on making a big scene soon. 

“I could never date anyone else, because I'm in love with you and always will be. My heart and soul will never love another. You're it for me Magnus. I knew that since the first time we met. The first time our hands touched and the shock we felt as our fingers meet. Our souls merged into one, as well as our hearts. You're my first and only love. My true soulmate. Kiss me please, I need to feel your lips on mine.” Alec whispered, staring into Magnus glossy filled eyes. Their lips meet in the most passionately dance of their lives. Telling the other just how much they meant to one another. 

They pulled breathing heavily, resting their foreheads against one another and staring to each other's eyes. Magnus whispered something Alec never thought he would hear this early, but was shaking with joy. “Marry me. I know were still young. Not even twenty one yet, but like you said our souls are one and there's no separating them. I love you to to the moon and back. You are all I need and want, always have been. Always will. No one will ever have my heart, even when we die and were reincarnated, my soul will always search for yours because we are soulmates for eternity. In every life, my heart will belong to you. I promise to always protect and love you and our family. No one will ever hurt you again my love, I will make sure of it. During school I will beat anyone down who dares to even look at you wrong or open their mouths to say anything disrespectful. I already plan on making the bullies life hell when school starts back up, no one gets away with throwing teach at my husband. The Dean will be hearing from my lawyers after today, I refuse to let this shit slide. That's just not my style.” He winks at his lover who chuckles and shakes his head at him. “I will make sure you and our children are will provided for and never have to want for anything ever again. I promise to be at your every beck and call for the rest of our lives. I promise to wake up at two in the morning to go and get you ice cream and chocolate sauce when you're craving it or any weird cravings you will have, in sure there are lots of them. I promise to be at every doctor's appointment and every bathroom run when your morning sickness hits you, even if I'm dog tired. Our family comes first, always will. I will get the girls ready for school and drop them off if you're too tired to do anything. Baby you deserve the world and I'm going to give it to you. So Alec Lightwood, will you do me the greatest honor in becoming my husband? And baby daddy?” Alec burst out laughing at the term ‘ _ baby daddy’  _ reminding him of the Tv show that was on ABC family before they watched it to Freeform(bullshit) he watched all the time. 

Alec knew his answer, it was on the tip of his tongue but when he went to answer Magnus, the nurse walked in with Alec's discharge papers, along with Jason and Thalia. Alec shouted at them to wait for a second. His outburst was heard throughout the entire floor, but he didn't give a damn. They interrupted a special moment damn it and that was not okay. Magnus chuckled at him, running his back in soothing circles, calming him down, not want to upset the baby. Alec cupped Magnus’ face, pulling him into a breathless kiss before pulling back nodding yes. “Yes! Yes, I will marry you Magnus Bane!!” Magnus carefully dove in for another few kisses while Thalia squealed higher than Izzy, pulling her husband into the tightest hug possible. Together they watched their boys stare into each other's eyes with the biggest smiles on their faces. 

Today was a good day!!

“Now the ring I ordered for you, should be ready sometime next week. I was planning on proposing to you on our anniversary, but things happened. So don't think I'm just asking you in the store of the moment.” Magnus states looking into Alec's tear filled eyes. He brushed the stray tears away before kissing his sweet fiance once more. “I asked James and Nadia for your hand in marriage and they agreed. Hell they even helped me pick out the perfect ring for you with one of their jewellers. I even got rings, bracelets and necklaces for the girls custom made to match your ring. It's so beautiful like you.” Alec giggles when Magnus bopped him on the nose then proceeds to give him Eskimo kisses. 

“Well I can't wait to see it, but now I want to get home to see my babies. So if you could please help me get dressed, that would be wonderful. I could go for a shower also I feel gross and I know I smell horrible. Sweaty and musty armpits are not attractive. Let alone sweaty balls. Eww. Riley and Sariah will bluntly tell you if you stink. So help me shower, if that okay nurse.” Alec's asks the nurse who nods her head and explains how to bathe Alec properly in the hospital shower. 

Upon entering the house, Riley and Sariah could be heard from outside in the back yard. Probably playing on their very own jungle gym Magnus brought them when he was out one day. It's huge, and sturdy. Everyone can swing and play on it. The girls love it. They could play on it all day long, without getting tired. They got that from both of their parents; Like being outdoors. So cute. 

Alec was sure Max, Simon, Clary were outside playing with them, since he heard their voices and shouts. Something about Simon falling down the slide. Weirdo. Jace and Isabelle were in the house getting the couch comfortable for Alec to sit on instead of being in his bedroom all day long. It was sweet, honestly. Red and blue **_Get Well Soon_** balloons and **_Welcome Home_** streamers were up in the living room. A few coworkers was present and Mrs. Debbie and Cami were too. Which warmed Alec's heart even more. He hasn't seen them in long time. With being in the hospital in all. 

Izzy was the first one to see them and screeched so loud the windows could have broken if she went any higher. Honestly how the hell does she do that? She took off running towards them in six inch heels, but slowly and carefully took Alec in her arms. Alec smiled holding her awkwardly with his crutches under his arms. “Hey Iz, how are you?” Izzy chuckled quietly. Of course Alec would ask is she was doing okay.

“I'm fine, just been worried about you for this past week. The girls has been little angels, until it's time for bed. They miss you like crazy. We all do. Max has been losing his mind because school starts next week and you all haven't been school shopping yet.” Alec chuckled at her rambling. Instead of talking her to breathe, he squeezed her tightly. The tears fell then. He held her until she stopped crying. Whispering that he was okay. 

Izzy nodded, pulling away to wipe her face. Thank goodness she wore waterproof mascara or Alec's white shirt would have been damaged. “Pops has been speaking with his lawyers about your accident settlement. It's a bloodbath. When they found out you were pregnant all hell broke loose. I've never seen him so angry before.” Jace says cutting in, and pushing Izzy out of the way. It was his turn for cuddles damnit. 

Alec laughed softly at their antics. He missed his family. But he wanted to see his girls now. They spoke more about the settlement and plans for this week. Apparently Magnus was off for two weeks until Alec was able to walk on his own without having to use crutches. He wanted to go school shopping this week before everything is taken and nothing's left. Max wasn't the only person who needed school supplies. The whole house needed them. Alec was on top of everything, he has sales papers of the stores they were going to and everything was right down the street from their house. 

Magnus helped Alec settle on the oversized couch then pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. The two shared a few more kisses and smiles before Magnus left to get their girls. Everyone greeted Alec, making him laugh and scold him for getting pregnant again, but it was all in good fun. No one was serious. In fact that were placing bets about the gender. A bunch of assholes I tell you. Alec just smiled at their heated arguments. It good to be surrounded by people who love and adore you.

“Dada!!” the girls squealed in delight seeing their daddy back home. Alec smiled at their excitement, reaching out for them. Magnus told them to be gentle with Dada, because he was hurt. They gave him kisses at the same time. “Dada owie.” Riley says gentle robbing Alec's eyebrow with the stitches clears as day. The gash was deep, but when it heals the stitches will dissolve. 

The group watched as the girls checked over Alec's injuries and kissed all his booboos. Magnus even gave them markers to draw on his red cast, which they were excited about. Magnus took lost of pictures of the three of them coloring Alec's cast with bright smiles on their faces. James and Nadia walked in with five bags chick fil a bags in each hand. Four were for Alec and the girls. Magnus helped the girls wash their hands, then helped Alec use the bathroom and wash his hands as well before heading back towards the living room to watch **Beauty and the Beast** the classic, not that bullshit remake. Followed by the Lion King and Barbie on Netflix. 

Family time is the best healing. 


	20. Chp20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Homophobic Slurs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated…
> 
> Thanks for reading..

James, Nadia, Jason and Thalia were in the hotel office discussing business propositions for a gaming event that Sony and Playstation are hosting for the games coming out in the next few months and following year. Jason brought this huge warehouse that was located two blocks from the hotel and was currently under construction for the event. Normally the company would host the event downtown in the city, so guests could have options on where to stay and explore the city if they chose to. 

But Thalia and Jason did not want to be away from their grandchildren and Alec. Just in case they needed anything. Not that Magnus, Jace, Isabelle and Max couldn't handle it; it's just  they've missed so much of their lives and refused to miss anymore. Hence to why they were in James office brainstorming ideas. Jason wanted to book the entire hotel for guests and pay in advance, but that just couldn't be done. So he had to choose a few V.I.P guests to stay at the hotel that's closer to the venue. James had four hotels in the vicinity of this location, and was happy to rent those out for this event with no problem. But this hotel was the most popular in this area, and it was booked for when the event takes place. 

Jason understood that  and was grateful for James’ help. Once they discussed the hotel and venue situation. Thalia sent it to their event planner for they can get started on booking the rooms and selling the tickets in advance. Now that's over with, they can discuss houses. Since being in Georgia, they've looked and found two houses they loved. The prices were right and it wasn't that far from their children. Which was a plus. It was an gated community with top notch security cameras throughout the community. They needed that. Many times they've been bombarded with fans and crazy people wanting to have what they owned. Their house in California was broken into twice, which is why they moved and stayed in New York. They were frightened for Magnus’ safety during that time and moving to New York was the best choice because he might the love of his life and they now have grandchildren. 

Together the four of them picked out the house, it was a grand estate on it's own land. Lots of land for the kids to have the freedom to run around and not feel cramped in a tight nip space. They could have playground and sandboxes built into the back yard as well as an pool enclosure for safety. Can't have the little ones slipping into the pool no matter of they can swim or not. Alec showed them videos of the twins taking swimming lessons with an trusted instructor that taught the girls how to swim long distances and flip over when they needed to breathe. It was such a sight to see, they all wanted to ho with the girls for their next lesson. Alec promised to book them an appointment to make it a family trip. Or once the pool in their backyard gets refurbished, the swimming lessons could take place in the comfort of their own pool. 

Since Magnus was a small child he's always wanted his own pool. Being in New York, kind of took that opportunity away from him, because there wasn't room for one in their house in the city. Which was a shame because he loves swimming, and joined the swimming team in middle and high school. Another thing him and Alec shared. They're both addicted to sports and the girls are as well. Since spending time with them, Jason and Thalia seen the girls had taken to basketball. Just like their fathers. Many times they saw the girls shooting balls in their mini goal curtsey of Alec of course. He explained the girls saw him playing with his co workers and every since then they have imitated his movements and they love it. Only being two, just wait until they're able to move with perfect balance. They're going to be unstoppable. 

As the four left the office  making their way to the exit of the hotel. They were greeted by the two people they never expected to see. Standing before them were the devils themselves, Maryse and Robert Lightwood in the flesh. Nadia walked up to her son and smacked the dog shit out of him. Spit fling out of his mouth. 

Nasty. 

Eww. 

Can't keep the silva in your mouth ass boy. 

The sound could be heard throughout the entire lobby. Guests and employees stopped to be nosy and figure out what was going on. James gestured for them to mind their own business as they handled this problem. “You've got some fucking nerve turning up here after all you've done.” She hissed. Maryse opened her mouth to say something, the look on Nadia's face made her close her trap quickly. Robert was shocked  never in his life have his parents hit him before. 

“Mom. I can't believe you hit me!” he whined like a two year old toddler. She glared at them both with a cross between disdain and fury. James, Thalia and Jason were the same glare. 

“If we had known you would grow up to be the homophobic ass you are today, we would have beaten your ass more often than pops for doing something wrong. Ass whippings would have shaped you into a better human being. But no, instead you go off to marry a bitch with low standards as yourself. I told you to stay away from her. She corrupted you. Only four wonderful things came from your marriage… and that's my beautiful grandchildren that you abandon! Now get out of my hotel, we don't offer rooms to your kind.” James chastised. 

Maryse sneered at her father-in-law's remarks. “Our kind? And what kind would that be James?” She asked crudely. Robert staring at him with the same question in his eyes. James condescended to their intellectual level in order to be understood. “I just told you. You are homophobic. Do you need the definition of being an homophobe?” 

Rolling his eyes, “We just see the appeal of those people. It's immoral to be that way. They should be killed and thrown into a pit so no one would have to ever look at them again. God didn't put people like them in this world. They need to be cleansed from their sick and twisted ways.” Robert says earning another slap from his mother. He was getting tired of being hit. No one touches him and gets away with it. He went to rise his hand at his mother and James caught his movement by grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back so hard his shoulder dislocated. The fucking nerve of this motherfucker here. The group heard the pop of the bone. 

“How dare you raise your hand at my wife? The woman that gave birth to you. I see you have lost your damn mind. Not only have you abandon your children and through slurs against the most powerful and beautiful people, you have the audacity to raise your hand to hit my wife? Oh Robert Lightwood, the hell you just unleashed on yourself… tisk, nothing is going to save you now. I'm going yo make sure you don't have a penny left to your name. That trust fund, I've given you when you turned twenty one is gone.” James watched as fear crept onto his son's face and chuckled darkly. “Oh and that's just the beginning. Let's see how your company would react to you throwing your pregnant gay son away and disowning him, acting as if he was never born. Or the way you've abandon the other three children that's under the age of eighteen. That's child abandonment Robert, surely you know that since your a big shot lawyer and all. Or did you skip that class? The only money you will have is what's left in your bank account,not haven't you checked your trust fund in the last two years? I've been taking thousands and placing them into my grandchildren's trust fund accounts  including my great grandchildren. You know the ones you will never meet .Now I suggest you and this treacherous bitch leave my property.” Robert whimpered in pain as his father pushed him into his witch of a wife's arms. 

“You don't have the authority to do any of that. That money is mine and mine alone. I will take you to court for this! You will pay back every dime! And how dare you give my money away to those demon spawns? They should've been abor-” Robert never finished that statement as he was punched square in the mouth with so much force he's never felt before. Robert spit blood from his mouth along with a front tooth. Yeah the hit was that hard. The group gasped seeing Max standing there with the scariest glare on his face. That expression alone could give Alec's  icy glare a run for its money. Maryse looked at her youngest son in shock.

“MAXWELL LIGHTWOOD! What had gotten into you? You don't hit your father! Apparently being around that fag of a brother and his queer boyfriend has made you lose sight of things. You are coming back joke with us this instant. You don't need to be in this kind of environment. It's clearly rotted your brain.” Max tilted his head at his mother staring at her like he didn't even know which she was. 

“Do you ever shut up? I'm actually confused on how either of you became lawyers and where my siblings and I got our intelligence from because it's clearly not you two.” Max says still glaring at his weak minded father. “You actually think I would come stay with you? You don't have that right to tell me what yo do anymore.” 

“Yes, we do. We are your parents! You are fifteen years old, you don't have the luxury to do what you want anymore. So enough with this and go pack your bags. We came all the way from Hawaii to get you. We're moving there, you'll find better friends than people like your gay brother and his filth of a partner.”  _ Smack  _ Nadia had enough of Maryse degrading her son like he was some sort of scum beneath her shoe. She walked closer to the woman in question and grabbed her by the weave she was wearing. 

“You listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this one time. Speak one more Ill will about my children and grandchildren it will be impossible for the law enforcement to find a trace of your body. Seeing as I will personally chop it into pieces and feed it to the sharks in Hawaii. Max has made it clear that he doesn't want to go with you, and he has to right to decline your order seeing as you do not have parental rights over any of your children or have you not gotten the papers in the mail?” Nadia smirked seeing the confusion written on Maryse's face. “I guess you haven't. Well as of now, Alec is Max, Jace, and Isabelle's legal guardian since you've abandon them and made then fend for their own. The judge, our lawyers and testimony made sure of it, seeing as you didn't answer or return our many phone calls, being busy on business trips and all.” 

Both Robert and Maryse were shocked and furious hearing they took their children from them behind their backs. Granted they were too busy to answer their children's calls with working and everything. They did send money every once and awhile. No  they didn't do that at all. They figured since their children were old enough  they could make due without them and cook their own meals. Lots of parents leave their children unattended days at a time. What was the big deal? Oh maybe because they're gone months instead of days but that still doesn't give them the right to take their children. No they won't stand for this. 

“I'm not leaving un-” Robert didn't get to finish his weak monologue, because at that moment Magnus walked in with two beautiful twin girls with huge smiles on their faces one on each hip, probably laughing from something Magnus whispered. Their giggles resonated throughout the lobby. Both Maryse and Robert gasped seeing the three of them. They were lost for words, and now filled with guilt and regret, because if they had gotten what they wanted, these precious children wouldn't be here with the exact smile of their son's. Riley and Sariah were Magnus's twins just with Alec's hazel eyes, smile, and curly hair which was in a cute bun. 

“Maxie!!” The girls shouted now squirming to get down so they could run towards their uncle and grandparents. Max caught them both as they slammed into his legs. He blew raspberries on each of the girls cheek making them squeal in delight. “Hello my beauties. I'm sorry if i took too long, I was just seeing if everyone was ready to go, but as I walked into the hotel, these mean people were talking about dada and I had to put them in their place.” On cue, three heads turned towards Maryse and Robert with hatred in their eyes. 

Everyone knew the girls and Magnus were protective of Alec and if anyone spoke ill will against him, there will be hell to pay. “Leave dada alone!” Sariah shouted with Riley grabbing her hand, nodding along with her sister. “Get out!” Riley finished with her big hazel eyes meaning business. 

Magnus smirked at the looked on Robert and Maryse's face. Being told off by two year olds must be embarrassing. Proud father he was and always will be. “I believe you heard my babies. Get to stepping gnats. You're not welcome here, and have no business being here either,  go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave my family in peace. Oh and Robert you might want to get that tooth put back in, no woman wants a man's whose mouth is jacked up. No attractive at all. So leave before I knock the other tooth out. We have family obligations and you're interfering with out plans. Now leave before the police is called, we wouldn't want the infamous Lightwoods being photographed getting kicked out the hotel for being homophobic. Oh wait we do, let me just make a call I'm sure I can get some paps here.” 

Magnus taunts taking his phone out his back pocket and scrolling through his contacts. As he found the number, he placed the phone on his ear waiting for someone to answer. Robert picked up his tooth as security made their way over to them  pushing them out the doors. Magnus made sure to take lost of pictures of the two looking distraught and bloody. Max ran after them shouting so loud, they were sure all the guests heard him. “IM BI-SEXUAL!! LOSERS!!” 

The group burst out laughing at the shocking expressions on the Lightwoods faces. Once they pulled off, security followed them making sure they boarded their plane. Didn't want or need them in the city. The group relaxed, calming down their anger and loading into the car. They were going out to eat and taking the girls to Chuck E Cheese to get their minds off Alec being in pain and sad. Alec didn't want the girls to see him cry because he was in so much pain so he begged Magnus to take the girls out and have fun while he rests. Magnus was against leaving him alone, but Clary and Isabelle promised to look after him for the day. 

After hounding the girls about his fiance's health, and when times to give Alec his medicine and food,  Magnus agreed to take the girls out with everyone  because he could tell Alec was becoming overwhelmed with all the attention and wanted ro.be left alone for a few hours. Magnus understood that, both his parents and Alec's grandparents were checking on him non stop interrupting his naps. Alec being the nice person didn't say anything or even complain once, but Magnus knew him better than anyone. So he went along with taking the family out to Chuck E Cheese and the movies to see **The** **Incredibles 2** , Alec's  going to be upset his missed it but Magnus will take him to see it by himself one day or wait for it to come on DVD. 

Magnus followed James because he didn't have a clue where the nearest Chuck E Cheese was located. Max was on the phone with Izzy telling her and the others what went down in the hotel, both Jace and Izzy were pissed their parents showed up to try and take Max back with them. After discussing the situation for about thirty minutes, they ended the call to get out and head inside. 

If Magnus bought the girls big stuff animals, no one needed to know...


	21. Chp21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> comments and Kudos are appreciated… 
> 
> Thanks for reading....

6:45 

That's what the clock read when alec opened his eyes for the first time in six hours after his family left to Chuck E Cheese and wherever else. He felt fully rested, though still a tad groggy from sleep. Now he had to pee, and it was going to be a freaking task getting up on his own, but he had to push through the pain. Slowly he push himself in a sitting position, hissing in pain as he went. Fractured ribs sucked balls! He panted heavily through the intense pain he felt as he moved, it seriously sucked. 

He stayed in that position for a few minutes before grabbing his crutches. He stood slowly, placed the crutches under his arms and made his way towards the bathrooms at a slow pace. There was no rush, and the girls weren't there to use the potty or wanting to be in the bathroom with him. For some reason children loved being in the bathroom with their parents when they have to take a shit or even pee. Let's not talk about the time Riley and Sariah climbed into the shower with their dad just because he was taking to long. The struggle of being a single parent. You have no privacy. Ever. 

Alec did his business, washed his hands and brushed his teeth. Sleeping for so long and taking medicine his breath smelled horrible. Couldn't kiss his girls and fiance with bad breath, that's just wouldn't do. Alec pulled up his shirt, placing a hand on his still flat stomach. He still couldn't believe he was pregnant again, he didn't regret it. Smiling  Alec rubbed his stomach a few times before walking out the bathroom. 

As he opened the door, Izzy walked into his bedroom with cold bottles of water and vitamin water. She smiled at him, placing the bottles on his nightstand, then walking over to help him towards the bed. Alec thanked her as he sat down to drink his water and take more antibiotics. “Do you want something to eat? Clary's about to run to Macdonald's to get us some food.” Alec eyes lit up hearing about food. 

“Yes please, I want six double cheese burgers, two large fries, two caramel sundaes, and four apple pies please.” Alec's mouth watered just thinking about his order. Yup, freaking cravings. Izzy nodded texting Clary Alec's order. “Oh, I have a twenty in my wallet. Hand that to her please, I know she says she doesn't need it, but she can use it to put in her gas tank. I don't know why my Red riding hood likes riding with no gas in her car. She's nuts, and so is Simon. They wait until the last minute to put gas in their cars, so many times I had to go to pick them up because they ran out of gas.”

Izzy burst out laughing at her brother complaining about his friends were habits. “Oh, you're just saying that because you want your food.” Clary says walking into the room with a bright smile. She gave her best friend a gentle hug and kiss on his forehead. Alec rolled his eyes with no real heat behind it. “Well duh! I want my food I'm starving. I want to at least eat before my garbage disposals come home. Those three can eat so much, I don't know where they put it. I blame Magnus.” The girls burst out laughing once again. Of course alec would blame his fiance and not himself, he could eat just as much as his family. 

“Gotcha. Hey if they don't have ice cream, do you want a frosty from Wendy's instead? I know how much you like dipping your French fries in ice cream.” Alec nodded yes. 

“That's fine Red. Just please put gas in your car. You both should go  it's getting dark, I don't want you going alone. Please. I'll be fine, I'm just going go listen to mucus and shop online.” Izzy was hesitant about that, Magnus was clear not to leave Alec alone, but he was right. Clary was tiny and couldn't handle herself against anyone who tries to ambush her and so Isabelle agreed. Before leaving she gave Alec his HP laptop and the remote for his TV. 

When the girls left the room, alec opened his laptop to the page he left off on. He was ordering school supplies from Staples and Office depot. Apparently they had a sale online and he was not going to miss it. He ordered enough supplies for the whole house plus Simon and Clary. While he scrolled through Amazon looking at the book series in his cart for himself and the girls, he turned on the TV flipping through the channels until.he found NCIS: Los Angeles, one of his favorite shows. He watched it so much, he got Magnus and everyone else into it as well. He loved Kensi and Deeks relationship. It was slow cute and funny. Them bantering back and forth reminded Alec of him and Magnus. The episode on now was when Sam and Deeks were being tortured. Just horrible. 

As the show played on the TV, Alec went ahead and brought his and the girls books. He wanted to have his own library one day, so why not start now? He had a bunch of books in the den still in boxes because he needed to by bookshelves and put them together, but he was hopeless at the moment with his injuries and all. While shopping for books, Alec also bought chargers, phone gadgets, headphones, a few graphic t shirts for Max's birthday coming up in November. 

A Walmart ad captured his attention. They were starting layaway early for Christmas gifts. Oh he needed to get on that asap, because August is nearly over and before you know it Christmas will be here. He could buy the girls gifts plus his siblings and fiance's. Now that he has his own house, with an attic. He can place them up there until it's time to wrap gifts, but he has ro.be careful because his family is a bunch of nosy moutherfuckers. Seriously, it's annoying. They have to know every little detail, especially his sister. Alec snapped on her a few times because dammit he doesn't like sharing his business. He priced a few items online saving them in his favorites before closing his laptop to focus on his show. 

Not soon after Alec heard the front door open and the girls giggles made him smile. He missed his babies even though he needed his alone time to rest and heal, he will always miss his Angel's. Of course the families first stop was his bedroom, shaking his head, Alec smiled at his family as the all piled in one by one. Riley and Sariah were by his side in an instant talking about their day and showing him the stuffed animals Papa got them. Magnus helped the girls change their clothes for night clothes and helped them go potty. 

They only let the girls where pullups at night, and panties during the day. Magnus came back into the room with the girls behind him running to jump on their ned but failing. It was so cute. Alec took their bun out and massaged their scalp. He always does this when the scrunchies or braids are too tight. While he did that, Magnus planned a blanket in the middle of the bed and placed the girls food on it. Tonight they were eating soft tacos from taco bell and cinnamon twists with an mystery airhead frozen slushy. The girls gave Alec kisses then moved to sit on the bed carefully to eat their dinner. 

Alec smiled watching his girls eat their dinner like big girls, oh how much time has gone by. 

“How are you feeling darling? Did you eat anything yet?” Magnus asked his fiance whilst taking off his clothes. Alec was in the middle of putting on Miles from tomorrowland for the girls when manus asked him that question. “I haven't eaten anything yet. I only just woke up not too long along. Clary and Izzy went to get me food from Mcdonald's. They should be back any minute now, and before you ask, yes I've taken my medicine. Now can I have a kiss from my man or do I have to wait forever?” Alec pouts. 

Magnus chuckled and walked over to plant a lingering kiss on Alec's lips. “Mmm, that's much better. If I wasn't injured I'll do more than kiss you, but it will help for now. Go eat love.” Alec packed Magnus’ lips once more before pushing him away so he could eat his own dinner. The four of them were so intuned on the TV show they didn't hear or see Clary and Izzy enter the room. Hearing them place food down made the family jump in shock. Riley giggled at Clary's funny expression she made. 

“Wow that a lot of food. Are you going to finish it?” Magnus asked genuinely concerned, he didn't want alec to waste anything. “I'm going to finish everything. I'm sure you and the girls are going to help me anyway. Why do you think I got so much food? Tacos isn't going to fill you all up anyway. So shush and eat your food. And look the girls are already finished their one taco. I made sure to get them a burger, after they've finished eating, they are going to pass out from being so full. Just don't touch my frosty and fries, I will literally kill you with a plastic fork.” Clary and izzy burst out laughing when alec held a folk at Magnus meaning business. They joined the family in the room to eat and watch the Disney show with their nieces.


	22. Ch22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy these three chapters.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated...
> 
> Thanks for reading....

_ 5 weeks pregnant _

* * *

 

Retching sounds were the first thing Magnus heard when woke up at 7: 25 in the morning on a Saturday. This was the first signs of pregnancy since finding out Alec is pregnant - it was exciting except for the part where his fiance' is injured and shouldn't be able to walk on his own. Magnus looked to his right seeing the crutches standing against the wall, in the same place Alec left them the night before. Frowning Magnus jumped from the bed, running towards the bathroom to see if his baby was alright and not in any pain. 

Entering their bathroom, he saw his lover hunched over the toilet on his knees, puking his lungs out. Probably that chick fila he had again last night. It was the only food Alec wanted, so who was magnus to deny his pregnant man anything? He sat on the side of the bathtub and rubbed soothing circles on Alec's back. “Are you okay love?” He asked in a whisper. In response Alec spilled the contents of his stomach once more crying because he hated morning sickness. It's the absolute worst. 

Magnus hates seeing his fiance or his children cry for anything. The sound does something to his heart and soul. It makes him want to cry with then and take their pain away. Alec flushed the toilet then carefully sat down on the floor, back touching the wall, legs spread out in front of him while he caught his breath. He hissed in pain when the adrenaline wore off from him rushing to the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth not wanting to have vomit on his carpet. It would be a nightmare getting it out. No thank you. 

His knee was throbbing in pain not to mention his ribs and clavicle.  Magnus winced, because he knew that Alec was going to be in pain from the position he was just in and the force of emptying ofs stomach. “Mags, it hurts please help me.” Alec pleas in a life-like voice. Magnus picked him up bridal style then carefully walked back into their bedroom to lay Alec down gently. Once he did that  he ran towards the kitchen to get some ginger ale for Alec's stomach and his pain medication. 

On his way back towards their bedroom, he stopped to check on the girls to see if they were up or not. Peeking inside their room, he saw they were up playing in Sariah's crib with their stuffed animals. How Riley got inside her sister's bed? Magnus didn't have a clue. He was going watch the camera footage to find that out. He left their bedroom door open and rushed back to Alec. “Okay baby I got you some ginger ale for your stomach and I got your pain medicine.” Magnus says as he opens the bottle of ginger ale for him and hands him his medicine. 

“Thanks you baby. Um can you please give me the mouthwash? I'm mouth taste like shit.” Magnus burst out laughing nodding while going to the bathroom to brush his own teeth and wash his face for the day. He was still in his basketball shorts and tank top. He was going to get breakfast for his family. “Baby I'm going to get breakfast what do you want?” Magnus asks Alec as he handed him the mouthwash to rinse his mouth. 

“I want an acai bowl with fruit, no granola. You can get the girls the same for the girls and a strawberry and mango smoothie please and thank you.” Magnus smiles leaning in to give his fiance a good morning kiss. Alec giggles when magnus kicks his lips like a freaking kitten. It's so adorable. They make out for a few minutes before they were interrupted by their daughters. 

“Dada, Papa us kiss,” Riley says adorably earning chuckles from both parents. Magnus picks them up giving them kisses on each cheek. “Okay girls, Papa is going to get breakfast, keep dada company okay? Oh do you have to potty?” The girls nods yes and he places them back on the floor to wall them toward the bathroom. He changed their pull ups, washed their hands and his and placed them back in the bed with Alec, who was flipping through the channels to find something to watch with the girls, but he couldn't find anything on the kids channels. Nickelodeon and Disney channel sucks. It's not as good as it was when he was younger. Tragic really. He remembered learning a lot of things from those shows. 

Sighing he clicked on the hulu button, finding doc mcstuffins for his girls who settled beside him. For some reason kids have the tendency of wanting to be right up under their parents, it's adorable and annoying at the same time. But alec took it in stride, because one day his girls might not want to be close to him anymore, especially during their teenage years. Magnus grabbed his wallet and car keys kissed Alec and the girls one last time before leaving the house to get breakfast. 

On his way out, the sibling trio opted to ride along with him since he was getting breakfast anyway. They've been eating out a lot and it's becoming a problem. Since Alec's accident, they haven't had any home cooked meals besides when Thalia and Jason stayed with them.before moving into their own home. They've all been working and Max has been in driving school during the week so he could drive himself to school instead of taking the bus. Alec was adamant about that, he didn't trust the kids on the buses. Max didn't blame him, kids are unpredictable. Not that he couldn't handle himself (kickboxing, Krav Maga etc) but you just never know. 

Speaking of cars…. “Hey Magnus,  are you and alec looking at any new cars? Because schools right around the corner and I take my driving test on Saturday.” Max asks, because its was going to get tight around the house because everyone has to share cars to go anywhere and it's becoming a real pain. Having to car pull your siblings everywhere is not cool, one bit. Don't get him wrong, Max loves his siblings to death, but he needs space away from them. Magnus nodded yes while chuckling at Max's facial expression. 

“Aww what's the matter Maxie? Getting tired of riding with us?” Izzy playfully asked. Not beating around the bush, he answered quick and honest. 

“Yes. I love you guys, but I hate riding in the car with you. Then when you have your significant others its triple annoying. Honestly what is it with straight people? It's like you can't keep your hands to yourselves in public. I have no problem with PDA but your four together makes me want to gag.” Magnus burst out laughing, because he was totally right. Since Jace started dating Clary and Izzy and Simon started, they've become a nuisance. Even alec tells them to get out of his room when they start feeling each other up. 

Ignoring their excuses, Magnus answered Max's question as they pulled up to the acai place. “Yes, I'm actually giving you this car and buying Alec and I a brand new one.  We need family cars anyway, it's easier to leave car seats in the car instead of having to take them out all the time. Dad said he's giving Jace and Izzy each a car to help they them to point A and B, but only of they promised to keep their grades up and stay on a straight path. So don't worry Maxie, I got you. Just don't tell Alec about this non of you. You all know how he gets when we spend too much money on anything. Plus, he deserves being spoiled, he's been through so much on his own already. I just want to give him everything. So everyone will have their own cars on Saturday. Now let's go get breakfast and get back home. Alec showed his first signs of pregnancy this morning and I'd rather not miss anything else.” 

The siblings cooed at that and nodded heading into their respectful restaurants to get their own breakfast. Magnus and Max walked into the acai place to order their breakfast and talk more about the car situation. Max thanked magnus for letting him have the car, and asked if he could order some NY Giants interior for his car. Magnus nodded then they began going into different designs for the cars and custom licenses plates. They both were excited about this and couldn't wait to tell the other about it. 


	23. Es23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors...
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated….
> 
> Thanks for reading....

Entering the house, they saw Riley and Sariah running back into the room with Alec looking wild with their hair out  flipping about as they ran with no clothes on. Never liked having clothes on, they honestly got that from Magnus. It was a bit spicy in the house so the group understood that. Magnus burst out laughing walking into his and Alec's room seeing him filming the girls doing flips on the floor then rolling about. Its was adorable to be honest. 

Seeing their Papa, the girls squealed in delight racing to him, hugging his legs then sitting on his feet. Being goofy himself, Magnus lifted his feet one by one making the girls giggle loudly. He did it until he reached Alec, lifter the girls on the bed. They cheered and clapped their hands wanting to do it again. But Alec said no, it was time for breakfast. Magnus walked kissed his fiance in greeting while placing the bags on the bed. The girls, somehow climbed onto the bed and sat quietly in the middle waiting for their breakfast. 

“No babies, no eating in the bed this morning. You can sit in your chairs and eat at the coffee table. Acai for some reason doesn't come out of white sheets, so no thank you. Go and grab your chairs from the corner of the room and placing them in front of the table.” Alec says to the girls. Magnus helped them off the bed, not wanting them to hurt themselves getting down, though they are tough little girls. They're still his princesses. 

Together the couple watched as their daughters dragged the plastic chairs in front of the coffee table and sat patiently for Papa to give then their breakfast. Alec turned on Elena of Avalor, so they could have something to watch while they ate. Riley and Sariah are well advanced for their ages and that's because alec doesn't speak ‘baby talk with them. He uses real words and patiently teaches what he means. Plus they inherited their parents intellect. 

“Hey Magnus, for a year I've been speaking with this Belgian Malinois breeder. I wanted this dog since forever and he has two five week old  puppies for me. Boys of course, I can't deal with female dogs and their problems. I have two daughters that will have a period one day. Ugh. So not ready for that talk.” Alec shuddered at the thought of his girls coming to him about needing pads because they've started their cycle. “He called this morning letting me know that he was on his way from North Carolina with them and I wanted to know your input on this matter. Because I know you and the girls are allergic to cats and to be honest I hate the fucking things, but dogs I can deal with. Plus we are an athletic family so having two dogs with the same energy would be great, plus they will protect our family when need be. So what do you think?” Alec nervously asked. 

He really wanted these dogs and he already told the man yes he wanted them. He just needed Magnus’ approval. He loves these dogs and knew they would.make the best companions for them. Magnus smile and nodded yes. “Of course love. I've always wanted a dog. To be honest I was thinking about getting the girls their own Yorkies, but i think i will wait until they are much older to deal with them. But these doge you want takes a lot of work, patience, and energy. With you being pregnant now, will you be able to handle two stubborn dogs and toddlers and handle an entire household? Not that I'm not going to help, just asking.” 

Alec rolled his eyes with no heat behind it. “Magnus, love, if I could handle it I wouldn't have agreed to it. Plus I have everything ready to go as soon as they get here. You can train puppies at an early age. I'd you train them at an early age, you wouldn't have disobedient dogs. Especially Malinois. We can do this. I wanted puppies because I want them to grow up with everyone in the house instead of getting fully grown dogs with attitude problems. They will get used to everyone in the family and protective of them. Strangers, nah. I don't want my dogs to be nice to strangers, if anything were to happen I would want my dogs to attack to protect their family. But I think you should get the Yorkies for them. That way all the puppies will grow up with one another and not try to attack each other later. ” 

Magnus chuckled. “They are going to be protective just like their daddy.” He kissed Alec sweetly on the lips then took a mouthful of his breakfast. Together the two went on chewy.com to order everything for the puppies since the man (Jordan) is on his way. They also had to inform the family of their soon to be new house guests. The only downside to this whole ordeal was Alec being injured. It 100% sucked, but he was healing and getting better everyday. 

“Oh Alec, I know these dogs shed a lot. So we have to make sure they are well groomed. I refuse to have dog hair everywhere like some people do in their houses. I will lose my shit if I see dog hair in my food.” 

“Yeah, not to worry love. They will be brushed daily and sense we have hardwood and carpet floors, it shouldn't be a problem. They will eat and stay in one area. I know they want to be with us daily they are clingy to their families. We keep them groomed, hair shouldn't be a problem. Oh and they will be on an raw diet. Jordan says that's what he feeds them has given us 8 weeks of food for them and the type of grinder they use to make the food. I'm excited to start this process if I'm honest. They will be in military training and everything. I can't wait!” Alec practically exclaims eating his yummy acai bowl. 

Magnus shook his head fondly at his fiance's enthusiasm. It's so cute and refreshing. Alecs been sad lately because of his injuries and if getting these two puppies makes him happy, Magnus was all for it. He'd do anything to make his man happy. “Have you picked out their names yet? I already know the names to our Yorkies.” 

Alec nodded enthusiastically, “Yup. Horus and Anubis. I'm obsessed with Egyptian, Roman, and Greek Gods. I would've named them… Zeus and Odin, but everyone names their dogs that. I haven't heard any dogs named Horus or Anubis. I can give you a history lesson as to why I've picked those names later. Right now I want to eat and cuddle with you until they girls get done with their food and wants to play. Plus I need to shower, I feel disgusting.” Magnus chuckled and snuggled in closer to Alec's body, they finished eating and shopped for toys for the puppies to pass the time. 

“So have you found Yorkie puppies somewhere?” Alec asked a few hours later, while him and Magnus were working on his physical therapy for his knee. Magnus nodded explaining that the dogs were in California as he stretched Alec's knee back a bit, not too much because of Alec's back injury. He would massage that after he was done. They continued the conversation until they were done with all of the physical therapy exercises. 


	24. Chp24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and grammatical errors.....  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated….  
> Thanks for reading...

Anubis and Horus arrived the next morning, instead of the previous night. Which was fine for Alec because he had to tell his family about them getting new members. The girls were ecstatic about puppies and couldn't wait for them. Max was happy to have running partners in the morning. The only downside to that plan was… they didn't have a pool in the back of the house, so they could learn how to swim, but Thalia said they were welcome at their house whenever they wanted. Alec was thrilled because swimming was a type of therapy to help with his knee injury. 

“Hey do you guys think we could add another dog to that list? I've been meaning to ask you about it for a while now.” Jace says looking afraid for some reason. Both Alec and Magnus tilted their head at Jace's strange behavior. Normally he would be confident about any and all things. So maybe he feared Alec would say no to his idea of an pet. 

Alec smiled teasingly already knowing what Jace wanted. Growing up, Jace always raved about golden retrievers since watching Air Bud. He's been obsessed with them. Alec had no problem with it. It was the dog hair that was going to be a problem. But if they are well groomed and brushed daily, it shouldn't be a problem. Just like all dogs should be. Alec had a plan in his mind when all the puppies are homes together. They will have the same vet appointments, training, bath time, eating schedule, etcetera. Because having schedules are important. 

Plus with Alec being out of commission for the next three months, he had nothing but time on his hand. So he would make sure the puppies are well taking care of, along with everyone else. “Yes Jace, you can get a golden retriever,” Alec says, laughing at Jace fist pump the air and dance around the room. Riley and Sariah joining in on the fun. Magnus found it amusing and recorded the entire fiasco. That was until Jace ran, taking Alec into his arms peppering kisses all over his head and face muttering “thank you”. Magnus didn't like that one bit. 

Brother or not  no one kisses his Alexander like that but him. “Hands off Blondie! I'm the only one allowed to kiss me baby like that. Kiss him again and you will wake up with one side of your head shaved bald and the other side dyed hot pink to match your nails and toes.” Magnus threatened, causing Alec to burst out laughing at the scandalous look on his brothers face. Jace smirked leaning in Magnus's face. “Make it violet and you've got yourself a deal.” he kissed Alec's head once more before bolting from the room with Magnus hot on his heels. 

In the backyard he could hear Jace screaming “Mercy” loudly in a squeak like tone. He didn't even want to know what was going on with those two. He settled back on the couch, tablet in hand as be checked his emails and ordered more school supplies and shows for everyone. Yes it would've been way cheaper going to the malls for it, but seeing as he's down for the count. He had to make due. Plus he needed to pay bills before everything gets cut off. Speaking of which his light bill was four hundred dollars and he nearly had a heart attack. His light bill was never over two hundred dollars! Oh these damn lights will be turned the fuck off! His water bill was higher as well. All the Bill's were except for cable. Having an unlimited data plan, plus home security. It was always the same. This is what happens when people stay with you. Your bills go up. 

Alec paid all the bills. Thank goodness for his new trust fund from his grandparents and in-laws. Money isn't a problem anymore, but he still refuses to spend thousands of dollars for no reason. You never know what could happen. He paid his and Max's cell phone. Speaking of which he ordered a metropcs card for Max, so he could get into the groove of paying his own bill when Alec isn't around or forgets to do it one day. Pregnancy brain and all. 

“Hey Alec, um, I need your help,” Izzy says sitting beside her big brother with those brown puppy eyes. Alec read her like a book, “What did you buy and forgot to pay?” She looked at him with guilty eyes, biting her lipstick stained bottom lip. Honestly Alec doesn't know why Isabelle and Magnus have to put on this dramatic performances. It's quicker to just get to the point!

Rolling his eyes Alec looks are her in exasperation, “Puppy dog eyes don't work with me, Isabelle. You should know that already. Riley and Sariah already know that. So either tell me what it is you need help with or go away. I'm busy with paying bills. So I will say this again. Out with it!” he says sternly, never once raising his voice. Izzy huffed when she didn't get the reaction she wanted. Her little tricks might work on her other three brothers and everyone else, but alec is immune to all of them. It's really annoying.

“Fine. So, Jace and I went to the store yesterday and bought new phones. But we wanted the iPhone instead of a android phone.” She hesitated telling him the price because she knows alec is going to flip. She looks at her brother who hasn't taken his eyes off of her, starting at him with the most beautiful eyes that (looked more green in the lighting) will soon hold disappointment in them. Clearing her throat. the phones were right hundred dollars, not to mention insurance and accessories. Our car insurance is due and we don't have enough to pay it so we were wondering if you could pay one half and we pay the other.” 

Alec shook his head. What could he say? That he was disappointed that his siblings are irresponsible and selfish? No, because they are still learning, and he understands wanting things from himself. Magnus has been getting to upgrade Alec's phone since forever, but some things aren't important to him like they are others. Alecs mindset is: why pay two hundred dollars on a phone when that same two hundred dollars could go towards a bill or clothes for his babies or groceries when his Food Stamp card is all out. He just has a different mindset than most people. Alec has no problem spending money on his babies and bills. He rarely gets himself anything. 

Which is probably why mangus spoils him to death without him know about it. Like upgrading his wardrobe when he's at work, or buying him jewelry. That man was going to be the death of him one day and alec would gladly die with a smile on his face. “Okay, I'll pay half. But this is the last time, you and Jace need to prioritizes your money. If you know you have insurance to pay, out that money to the side and don't spend it. If you can't do that, then hand me the money and I'll will pay it for you. Yeah better yet give me the money. I don't trust the two of you if you're out with Simon and Clary. You four cant hold money to save your lives.” Alec holds his hand out for her to place the money on his palm. 

Izzy smiled and quickly placed the money in Alec's hand. Together they sat and paid the car insurance online. Alec explaining how yo do it and the easier way to pay bills online. Izzy smiled nodding her head. Being seventeen  she didn't know that much stuff being a kid and all, but she was grateful for having her big brother back in her life. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words said on her tongue when the doorbell rang out. She heard Alec whisper  _ yes  _ excitedly. Magnus walked towards the door, looking through the glass seeing who it was. A man with long hair, dressed in farming attire should at the door with what seemed to be a carrying case.  _ The puppies, of course  _ he thought to himself. He opened the door with a bright smile, letting the man inside. 

“Morning, you must be magnus? Alec's told me so much about you. Glad to see you here with your family.” Jordan said with a honest smile. Magnus shook his hand chuckling at his fiance's indignant cry of “ _ hey _ ” clearly Jordan said too much. Said man didn't look guilty at all, instead he teasingly smiled at his friend sat on the couch with betrayed glare on his face. Being the adult that he is, Jordan stuck his tongue out at him before joking him on the couch. Izzy and Magnus watched the two bicker on the couch for a few minutes. Clearing these two are friends and not strangers like Magnus thought were. Shrugging his shoulders, he closed the door and joined the two by sitting on the coffee table in front of his fiance. 

Jordan gave them the history of Belgian Malinois and how to take care of them and the explained the importance of training them early as of 6/7 weeks old. Alec knew this already by many videos he watched and the long phone calls to Jordan about his worries and insecurities. Jordan spoke about their health issues and about how to groom them before spending the carrier, letting them out. They waddle out the cage on the couch sniffling Alec before attempting to climb on his lap. The cuteness. Alec was obsessed with them already. Just as Alec lifted one of the puppies to get puppy kisses from. Max walked in the room with Riley and Sariah on each hip. Clearly tired from running around outside. 

As soon as they caught sight of the puppies, all exhaustion evaporated and excitement was replaced. Squirming in their uncle's arms, Max carefully placed them on the floor. They cheered happily running to the puppies. “Ah ah, gently ladies.” Alec told them before letting them pet the puppies. The girls fell in  love with them, and didn't want to part from them when Alec tried to pick on up. Yelling  _ “No, dada! No!”  _ Magnus and the other chuckled and watched the three bicker over the puppies. In the end Alec lost, and asked Jordan to place them on the floor so they can play with the puppies. Again Alec told them to be careful and gently with them. 

Jordan then explained their raw diet, as they watched the girls crawl around the floor with the puppies following after them. Magnus and Isabelle recorded the interaction and posted the videos on their social media pages. Of course Magnus being the social guru that he was, made an account for his girls and it blew up in a few hours. Alec was afraid of the bate and backlash they would get  but magnus assured him that it was just fine. Apparently people were in love and obsessed with the girls as well. What Alec didn't know was that Magnus uploaded videos and pictures of Alec with the girls and told the world about their story. He received a lot of support and some hate, but you never let the negativity get to you. He snapped at a few people and they deleted their comments afterwards. Cowards. He then went on about his day. 

Now he was getting notifications like crazy. Alec looked at him in confusion  not understanding why his fiance's phone was chiming like crazy. Magnus put his phone on vibrate, and finished speaking with Jordan. An hour later, the rest of the family made an appearance (Jace/Clary, Simon, Jason/Thalia and Nadia/James) and played with the puppies while Alec paid Jordan. Jordan asked for their names so he could write it on their papers. Hearing the names made Jordan laugh, but after alec explained why he named them that  he understood perfectly. 

**_Horus: Protection of all_ **

**_Anubis: Guardian/protector against evil-doers_ **

Meaning fuck with their family, you will die. Magnus walked outside to get the puppies food and checked the mail to see if they had anything. Alec's orders should be there by the end of the day, which was perfect because the family has to head to the mall to get more clothes. Plus Magnus had to go and pick up Alec's surprise. A brand new Nissan six seater truck, midnight blue with silver flakes to match the night sky perfectly. Alec loves watching the stars and moon before heading to bed. Magnus has caught him outside on the back porch, laying on the couch watching the stars. If he didn't bring Alec into the house, he was sure his fiance would've slept outside. Shaking his head, magnus gathered the mail then headed inside the house to get ready for the day. 


	25. Chp 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping :)

Max was over the moon, because it was his first time shopping on his own. Well not the first time, but it was the FIRST time he would be able to pick out the clothes that best fit his style. Alec sat in his wheelchair whilst his brother and fiance went crazy in  **Rue21** . Max's arms were full of clothes. So full Alec had to hold them, along with Magnus’ clothes. Of course being the dutiful fiance that he was, he picked out various of clothing for Alec. Though Alec argued that he didn't need any more clothes, Magnus wasn't hearing it. Not used to being taking care of like this, Alec sighed and went along with it. They spent damn near two thousand dollars in one store and Alec thought he was going to have a heart attack, tack, tacky (Haha *big fella* davis). 

“Alexander darling relax. I promise after we're done school shopping, I won't be spending this much money okay?” Magnus say sensing Alec's inner struggles. Alec nodded, accepting the kiss from his gorgeous fiance. 

Next store was  **Express Factory.** They met the others there. Izzy looked as I'd she was in her element. Seeing that smile on her face, Alec promised to always keep it there. On all of his siblings faces. He could tell they haven't smiled that freely in the two years Alec was gone. Alec silently prayed to the Lord above to keep him and his family happy. 

“Hey Mags, after this could we go pick out dress shirts and slacks. I like to switch up my attire every once and a while and since we can wear whatever we want Thursdays and fridays, I want to have varieties of clothes.” Magnus beamed at Max's question. Oh this young man was going places! Magnus himself loved dressing in formal fashion. Why wouldn't he? That's how he won over the love of his life heart. The style on Magnus makes Alec go weak at the knees. 

Hearing his little brother ask Magnus about suits and such had Alec quite flushed. Dress shirts did wonders for his fiance's arms! Jesus it's like his biceps would burst throw at any moment! The thought made Alec's mouth water. Judging by the smug look on his fiance's face, he knew where Alec's mind ventured to. Smug bastard. 

“Okay so I need shoes, and so do the girls so meet me at  **Kids Foot Locker** alright? You all have fun shopping until your heart's content, I don't think I will survive hearing the total of any of your purchases.” Alec wheeled himself to the door only to be stopped by Magnus. He looked at Alec with a sad expression. 

“I thought you wanted to shop with us baby, I know shopping isn't really your thing, buy I want us to spend time together to make up for lost times. Mom and Dad have the girls probably in the toy store buying them everything. Which I know they don't need but, hey their grandparents and wants to spoil them for life.” Alec chuckles nodding in agreement that Thalia and Jason was buying the entire store for Sariah and Riley. “Please stay with me love.” Magnus did his best puppy eyes and Alec caved! No way would he be able to resist those rich beautiful brown eyes. 

Sighing in defeat, Alec smiled up at his fiance who did a celebratory dance by wiggling his hips (something the girls got from their Papa) then gave Alec a sweet tender kiss. “I love you baby, thank you for staying with us, I know you must be in pain, so after this i promise to get you and our baby something to eat and drink before heading into the next store, how does that sound?” 

“Its sounds good, now come on I know you want to get back to shopping. I'll even let you buy me whatever you want because I know you are dying to fill my closet with clothes that I'm not going to be able to wear after a while.” Magnus nearly squealed as he quickly pushed Alec over to where Max and Jace were arguing over a pair of jeans. 

Can't take them anywhere!

As promised Magnus bought Alec a soft breaded pretzel with cheese sauce with a bottle of water before heading to the next store. It didn't take long, both Magnus and Max were measured for the apparel and were promised to have a selection for them in the next hour. Which was no problem because Alec wanted to pick out some shoes. He might not be a big clothing fanatic like his family, but shoes were a different story entirely. 

Magnus pushed Alec into men's foot locker and together they picked a few pair of matching shoes for them and the girls. Jason and Thalia joined them soon, wanting some shoes for themselves. “Dude this is not cool, you could've told us you were coming here! I thought we were bro's.” Jace cried. Alec rolled his eyes in a sassy like manner making Magnus die with laughter. 

“Well if you weren't so busy with your tongue down Red's throat you would've known. But no, since we entered the mall, the four of you left us first to go and do your own things. So don't get snippy with me Christopher. I seem to recall you going into a few of my favorite stores without me, so squeeze me.” Alec showed Jace his hand and the two burst out laughing thinking of the movie  _ White Chicks _ . 

Clary on the other hand was blushing with embarrassment because her best friend was absolutely right. Her and Jace have had plenty of makeout sessions in dressing rooms. Not that Alec or anyone else needed to know that. “Yeah, whatever come on my turn. I need your help picking out shoes, while Magnus pays for your stuff.” Jace says pushing his brother in law out of the way. The two of them bickered fighting over who was going to push Alec. In the end, Max stole Alec away. Jace and Magnus were still going at it. Sad really. 

“I need your help Alec. U wont some stylish combat boots that goes well with my uniform, in the winter.” Alec nodded. 

“Well I wouldn't get them from here, they have this store somewhere down stairs that has loads of boots. We could check them out once we leave here. I'm getting hungry any way. You could get some Nike Woodside 2's if you want. They sort of looks like boots but aren't. I have a few pair of them. They're extremely comfortable. Don't tell Pops, but I swear them to work all the time. Standing for twelve hours can be trouble on your feet. Plus they are breathable.” Alec explained. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Max chuckled. The two picked out a bunch of Air Max's for Max in almost every color. Alec paid for Max's shoes, before he could thank the man, he was stolen again and  this time Jace got ahold of him. Alec sighed, this was going to be a long day. 

Finally after leaving the shoe stores, it was time to go baby crazy. Meaning Magnus, Izzy, Jason and Thalia went nuts. Buying damn near the entire store. Not just for the new baby, but the girls as well. Alec watched the clothes pile and nearly had a panic attack.  _ Who the hell was going to hang all this shit up?  _ Alec thought to himself. Because, he was bed ridden until he held properly. His wrist was still fractured and was going to take weeks to heal. 

“Hey guys, don't you think that enough?” Apparently that was the wrong question to ask as the women glared at him. Sighing, Alec left them to their own devices. While him and Max went to the toy and book section with the girls. Unlike the rest of their family, alec was all about books. He read to Riley and Sariah every night, even as he was pregnant. The girls loved book as well, but at the moment they wanted toys and Max was no help. He handed them a bunch of toys, and added some to the cart. 

Ugh! Magnus pulled Max out the store with him whilst everyone else was at the register. Alec looked at the two with confusion written on his face. Maybe they were going to get their clothes from the store. Alec shrugged and watched the price go up on the register. 

“Magnus OH MY GOD!! HE'S GOING TO FLIP!!!” Max shouted seeing the two cars. Magnus bought himself an Audi SUV Slytherin green with silver interior. The rim's were green and silver as well. Magnus even had the Serpent painted on the car doors. It looks so sick! Max himself was a ravenclaw boy, but man did Magnus out did himself! 

“So you're designing my car right? Please! This is so sick!!” Max excitedly shouted. Alec's was bad ass as too with the different constellations throughout the car. Something Alec new and loved. “We can work on the design next weekend, but for now we need to head back and let these gentlemen drive the cars home. Alec will be looking for us, it's nearly time for his medicine. So we need to go eat.” 

Magnus thanked the crew for their help after paying them and tipping them handsomely. 

Together they made their way towards the food court with beaming smiles on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Appreciated...
> 
> This is just an idea that popped into my head while walking my kids to school. I wont update this story like I do the others but I will try my best to write another chapter one day. Please be patient with me, I have a lot of stories to finish before I can even start this story. Thank you for reading..


End file.
